


Настоящий маг

by Darkness_Inside



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Detectives, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness_Inside/pseuds/Darkness_Inside
Summary: В Нью-Йорке происходит серия необъяснимых ограблений и на помощь молодому детективу Александру Лайтвуду, неверящему в сверхъестественное, приходит маг Магнус Бейн.





	1. Chapter 1

Алек не считал, сколько раз он пересмотрел запись с места преступления. Раз за разом он нажимал на кнопку «Повтор» и воспроизводил ролик с разной скоростью, припадал к экрану и, наоборот, отходил подальше. Безрезультатно.

— Лайтвуд, тебя капитан вызывает, — Лидия сочувствующе пожала плечами и уселась за соседний стол. Каждый в отделе знал, что дело, за которое взялся Алек, было обречено на провал и можно было смириться с этим, если бы не самоуверенность Лайтвуда, который доказывал, что он найдет злоумышленников в два счета.

А дело обстояло вот как: на протяжении двух месяцев в их районе происходили ограбления. В любое время дня и ночи, на виду у сотен людей, перед объективами камер и других следящих устройств. Вещи просто испарялись в воздухе, и никто не мог найти вразумительного ответа. Специалисты, изучавшие пленки, в один голос утверждали, что там нет и следа монтажа или другого воздействия на камеры. Некоторые сотрудники отдела грешили на сверхъестественные силы и даже начальник, Ходж Старквезер был не против отдать это дело ФБР и забыть о нем, как о страшном сне. Но Алек Лайтвуд не был бы собой, если бы не высмеял домыслы большей половины сотрудников. Молодой детектив не верил в сверхъестественное, в магию, в бога, в дьявола и далее по списку, а значит, за кражами стоял обычный преступник, которого необходимо было найти и отправить за решетку. Именно это он и высказал на очередном совещании, когда пришедшая к ним сразу после практики рыжая в очередной раз попыталась блеснуть умом, которого у нее не было, и предложила закрыть дело за неимением улик.

И вот уже неделю Алек изучал записи. Половина отдела смотрела на него с сочувствием, например, Лидия Бранвелл, а половина — включая рыжую Клэри Фрей, просто ждала, когда он признает, что был не прав, и делала ставки на сроки.

Вот и сейчас Ходж наверняка вызывал его для очередной порции издевок и насмешек. Конечно, легче было бы сдаться, но Лайтвуды не сдаются — детектив не мог подвести свою семью, члены которой из поколения в поколение служили в полиции и славились своим профессионализмом и упорством. Он представлял семейный ужин на День Благодарения, когда все члены семьи Лайтвудов собираются вместе и слушают о достижениях друг друга. Он уже знал, о чем будет рассказывать его приемный брат Джейс — конечно же, он слышал, как их отдел накрыл банду торговцев оружием, за которой долгое время охотилась вся полиция города. Наверняка, Иззи будет рассказывать, как по волосинке на костюме жертвы опровергла версию с самоубийством и вышла на серийного убийцу, а он… Он будет молчать, потому что не смог найти простого воришку.

Закрыв окно видеоплеера, Алек тяжело вздохнул и отправился на казнь. Он попросит еще времени, он найдет лучшего в мире эксперта по кражам, он выявит закономерность между преступлениями, он… Он… Мысли оборвались, когда Алек вошел в кабинет Старквезера. Напротив улыбающегося недоброй улыбкой капитана в кресле вальяжно развалился молодой и слишком яркий мужчина. В темных волосах, возвышающихся пиками над головой, отчетливо виднелись малиновые пряди, пиджак переливался, отражая каждый лучик света, длинные пальцы украшали массивные и не менее сверкающие кольца, да и на макияж он явно потратил немало времени. Незнакомец выглядел выпавшим из реальности на фоне строгого убранства полицейского участка, на фоне Ходжа в строгом костюме, на фоне Алека, который предпочитал темный цвет и никогда не расставался с любимой кожаной курткой черного цвета. Он выделялся и привлекал внимание, на него хотелось смотреть как на произведение искусства, им хотелось любоваться. Что Алек, в принципе, и делал.

— Алек! — кажется не в первый раз позвал его Старквезер, прежде чем Лайтвуд смог оторвать взгляд от пестрого пятна в кабинете. — Садись, не стой истуканом.

— Да, капитан, — детектив наконец сдвинулся с места и плюхнулся на стул подальше от мужчины.

— Алек, это Магнус Бейн, — наигранно учтиво улыбнулся Ходж и повернулся к Бейну: — Магнус, это тот детектив, о котором мы говорили, Алек Лайтвуд, — мужчина кивнул в ответ и улыбнулся своей неотразимой улыбкой Алеку.

Алек почувствовал, как кровь приливает к щекам, а ладони становятся неприятно влажными и холодными. Почему Ходж говорил о нем с этим чудом, именуемым Магнусом Бейном? Это какой-то розыгрыш? Злая шутка?

— Алек, мистер Бейн гражданский консультант, он будет работать вместе с тобой над твоим делом. Я кратко описал ситуацию, все остальное на тебе — покажи видеозаписи, сходите еще раз на место преступления, в общем, ты и сам знаешь, что делать, — ухмыльнулся Ходж и, ехидно добавил: — Чуть не забыл, мистер Бейн — маг. И он слышал о демонах-клептоманах, так что наверняка будет тебе полезен.

— Маг? — Алека будто по голове ударили. — Маг? Серьезно? Вы издеваетесь надо мной? — сорвавшись с места, он подлетел к столу и оперевшись костяшками пальцев на деревянную столешницу, уставился на капитана. — Я не буду работать со всякими шарлатанами и клоунами, — к сожалению, вся привлекательность Бейна растворилась в воздухе, когда речь зашла о чести и достоинстве Лайтвуда. Он не променяет свои принципы на мужчину, которых тысячи. Или сотни. Или десятки. Да даже если Магнус такой один, Алек все равно не готов проститься со своим мировоззрением.

— Будешь, — Ходж спокойно отпил чай из большой кружки, с которой он был практически неразлучен, — если хочешь раскрыть дело, конечно же.  
Если было бы возможно закатить глаза еще сильнее, Алек обязательно воспользовался бы этим умением. Покачав головой, Лайтвуд выскочил из кабинета и устремился к своему столу, чувствуя, как что-то бурчащий под нос шарлатан плетется за ним.

— Все плохо? — Лидия подняла голову от документов и, не дожидаясь ответа — он и так был ясен, перевела взгляд на Бейна. — И кто это у нас?

— Магнус Бейн, маг, — мужчина сделал пару шагов к столу Бранвелл и чуть склонив голову улыбнулся.

— Маг? Серьезно? — когда от неожиданности роняешь челюсть, приличия забываются сами собой. — Настоящий маг?

Зря Лидия задала этот вопрос Алеку, зря она сделала это так громко, зря она решила забить последний гвоздь в крышку его карьерного гроба. Лайтвуд спрятал лицо в ладони и представил себя у двери участка с картонной коробкой, вмещающей все его вещи, в руках.

— Настоящий, — промурлыкал Магнус, понимая, что Алек не собирается отвечать Лидии.

— Я Лидия, Лидия Бранвелл, — разговаривать с кокетливым и ярким магом без улыбки на лице было так же нереально, как и поверить в магию.

— Рад знакомству. Александр, — Магнус понизил голос и склонился к девушке, — он всегда такой?

— Какой? — вспыхнул Алек, который прекрасно слышал шепот «мага». — Каким прикажете мне быть, когда вместо эксперта по видеомонтажу, или хотя бы консультанта по ограблениям, мне выдают вот этого вот, — Алек взмахом длинной руки указал на Бейна. — И как мне с этим работать?

— Да они издеваются, — подхватила Лидия, до которой видимо только дошла вся трагичность ситуации. — Но Алек, — присев на стол Лайтвуда, девушка опустила руку ему на плечо, — ты можешь попробовать и отказаться, если не получится.

— Когда. Когда не получится, — уточнил Алек, скидывая руку Лидии — он все еще терпеть не мог прикосновения, особенно, когда был не в духе, то есть, почти всегда.

— Я бы не был так уверен в этом, — пробормотал Магнус, разглядывая свои идеальные ногти. — Что ж, Александр, — удобно развалившись на стуле, маг закинул ногу на ногу, — введи меня в курс дела.

Алек мог поклясться, что возле его стола раньше не было дополнительных стульев. Или может он никогда не опускал взгляд? Наверняка, его невнимательность к деталям вне работы решила сыграть с ним злую шутку именно когда в его жизни появилось это чудо, именующее себя магом.

— Хм, — Алек запнулся, собираясь с мыслями, которые постепенно ускользали от него в направлении изящных пальцев проклятого помощника, которыми он покручивал одно из своих ужасных колец. — Да, дело. Сейчас.

— Оставлю вас, — по непонятной Алеку причине, Лидия усмехнулась и направилась к своему рабочему месту. Лайтвуд проводил ее пустым взглядом.

— Дело, — вежливо напомнил ему Бейн, заставляя собрать всю свою волю в кулак. С этим человеком не хотелось говорить о деле, даже если не брать в расчет его статус в нем.

— Вот, — Алек повернул монитор к магу и нажал на пуск. — Так будет легче понять, с чем мы имеем дело. Обрати внимание на время и на людей в кадре.

На экране появилась одна из стен выставочного зала, на которой красовался ряд картин. Возле одной из них стояли парень и девушка, возле другой — девушка, делающая набросок — или запись в блокнот. Секунды на записи бежали беспрерывным потоком, влюбленные продолжали ворковать, художница — выводить узор, а одна из картин просто растворялась в воздухе. И никому до нее не было дела.

— Легко, — усмехнулся Магнус и, заметил испепеляющий взгляд Алека, уточнил, — легко сделать. Остается только найти злодея.

— Да неужели, — вновь поворачивая к себе монитор, фыркнул Алек и, полным недоверия и сарказма голосом, спросил: — Ты хочешь сказать, что умеешь так?

— Как я и сказал, легко, — самодовольно усмехнулся маг.

— И где ты, в таком случае, был 18 мая в, — Алек бросил взгляд на цифры на видеозаписи, — 7.21 вечера?

— Чудесно! — вспыхнул Бейн. — Просто чудесно! Ваше начальство прерывает мой заслуженный и долгожданный отпуск только для того, чтобы проверить мое алиби и обвинить меня в краже этой безвкусицы!

Подорвавшись с места, маг направился к двери, а Алек, даже без полного укора взгляда Лидии, понял, что перегнул палку.

— Магнус, — неохотно следуя за сбежавшим помощником, позвал Алек, — я не это имел в виду, — попытался соврать он, но дверь перед его носом захлопнулась, стоило магу взмахнуть рукой. Или он захлопнул ее другой. Конечно, он так и сделал.

— Да иди ты к черту, — пнув ни в чем неповинную дверь и не обращая внимания на заинтересованные взгляды сотрудников, Алек вернулся к работе. Что ж, ему все равно не был нужен этот шарлатан. Он все равно хотел от него избавиться. Он не будет сожалеть о том, что обидел его. Ни капельки. Только на душе продолжали скрести кошки, а непонятный огонек надежды на лучшее уже успел угаснуть.


	2. Chapter 2

— Я думал, ты протянешь дольше, — Старквезер выглянул из кабинета на шум. — Передаем дело ФБР?

— Нет! — черт бы побрал его упрямство, его неумение сдаваться и отступать. — У меня есть идеи…

Идей не было, но капитану не обязательно было об этом знать.

— Как знаешь, — Ходж пожал плечами и, уже повернувшись к Алеку спиной и входя кабинет, добавил: — Но мы не можем ждать вечно, найди выход из ситуации.

Выхода тоже не было. Чтобы найти выход, надо было понять, хотя бы приблизительно, как происходит ограбление. Свидетели, мелькавшие на записях, не могли вспомнить ничего подозрительного. По факту, они даже не замечали, как исчезали картины, никто никогда не смотрел в их сторону в момент «Х». Возможно ли такое, что грабитель выбирал время, когда все были увлечены своими делами? Для этого ему пришлось бы находиться в зале. Или подключиться к системе видеонаблюдения, что, опять же, ставило расследование в тупик. Камеры наружного наблюдения так же не могли засечь ничего подозрительного в дни краж, да что там дни, скорее в месяцы — Алек не жалел своего времени, в этом его никто не мог обвинить. За то время, что он работал над делом, он изучил тысячи часов записей и чувствовал, что с таким темпом работы визит к офтальмологу был не за горами.

Конечно, Алек изучил и всех посетителей, которые появлялись в галереях с первого дня выставки украденных произведений искусства. Ему удалось установить личность абсолютно всех попавших в объектив камер людей. Он проверил их данные, со многими даже встретился лично, но ему это не дало ровным счетом ничего.

— Алек, еще одно ограбление, — из кабинета донесся голос Ходжа. И, кажется, в нем не было и нотки расстройства. Несомненно, капитан получал удовольствие от того, как Алек роет себе могилу. — И возьми с собой Бейна. Это приказ.

Бейна. Где искать Бейна? Зачем? Будто у Алека своих проблем было мало. Алек собирался возразить, что не записал контактных данных своего консультанта, но вибрирующий телефон в кармане привлек его внимание. Конечно, капитан не поленился скинуть ему номер мага вместе с адресом галереи. День не мог стать еще хуже.

Телефон Магнуса был вне зоны доступа. Как же иначе, ведь до сих пор все шло как по маслу. В глубине души Алек был рад, что не мог дозвониться — он понятия не имел, как уговорить обиженного мага пойти с ним на место преступления. Да и в извинениях он был не очень хорош, особенно когда не считал себя виноватым.

— Если мне обязательно брать на место происшествия Бейна, дайте мне его адрес, — не глядя в глаза Ходжу, Алек зашел в его кабинет и принялся рассматривать пустую стену молочного цвета.

Старквезер молча протянул переливающуюся визитку, на которой витиеватым каллиграфическим шрифтом было напечатано имя мага, а ниже, мелкими, но все еще изящными буквами был указан номер его телефона и адрес.

— А если я не найду его? — переминаясь с ноги на ногу, спросил Лайтвуд. — Или он откажется идти со мной?

— Я уверен, ты сможешь его уговорить, — Ходж расплылся в ехидной улыбке и вновь уткнулся в монитор, давая понять, что разговор окончен.

К счастью, квартира Бейна была не далеко от галереи, куда направлялся Алек, и в случае, если мага не будет дома, ему не пришлось бы колесить по всему городу. Поглядывая на визитку, от которой несло довольно приятным парфюмом, детектив поднялся по лестнице на последний этаж и остановился у нужной квартиры. Собравшись с духом, Алек занес руку, но не успели его пальцы коснуться двери, как та со скрипом отворилась. Навстречу Лайтвуду вышел пушистый серый кот с медальоном на шее и, недовольно мяукнув, уселся на коврике с надписью: «Вам здесь не рады». Отлично.

— Магнус, — Алек позволил себе войти в лофт, оставляя кота на пороге, — Магнус, ты дома?

Убранство квартиры было под стать владельцу. Все предметы обстановки казались неимоверно дорогими и изящным, но также было заметно, что они скрупулёзно подобраны и отлично сочетаются друг с другом. Несмотря на изысканность обстановки, у Алека не создавалось впечатления, что он попал в музей или антикварную лавку, лофт выглядел вполне обжитым и уютным.

— Явился обыскать меня? — хозяин нашелся в гостиной. Удобно устроившись в кресле, он потягивал пестрый, как и он сам, напиток и не спешил поднимать взгляд на гостя. — Можешь начать с карманов, — кивком указав на довольно узкие брюки, фыркнул он. — По крайней мере, в этом будет что-то приятное.

— Нет, — поспешно выпалил Алек, чувствуя, как лицо обдало жаром, — я пришел… Я не мастер просить прощения, но… — на мгновение замявшись, детектив набрал в грудь воздуха и быстро, чтобы не передумать, произнес: — Прости, я не хотел тебя обидеть.

— И? — конечно, Магнус понимал, что Алек не явился бы к нему ради того, чтобы унизиться.

— И ты должен поехать со мной.

— Хоть на край света, красавчик, — усмехнулся маг, поднимаясь с кресла и оставляя коктейль на низком столике по правую руку от него.

Алек во второй раз залился краской.

— У нас еще одно ограбление, — пробормотал он еще более неуверенно.

— А у меня нет алиби, представляешь! — нарочито взволнованно воскликнул Бейн и выставил вперед руки. — Арестуешь меня, Александр?

— Хватит! — взорвался Алек. — Капитан приказал взять тебя на место происшествия, — вновь понизив голос, пробормотал он. — Я извинился, если этого недостаточно, скажи, что мне сделать?

— Даже не знаю, — Магнус медленно обошел застывшего на месте детектива, изучая его и рассматривая. — Может сходишь со мной на свидание?

Уголки губ Алека дернулись вверх, но он быстро напомнил себе, что имеет дело с шарлатаном — чертовски привлекательным, но все же мошенником и лжецом. Однако, говорить это вслух — означало еще раз обидеть так называемого мага и нарушить приказ начальства, потому что обиженный Магнус точно не переступит порог, в этом Лайтвуд не сомневался.

— Я… — Алек, махнув головой, будто отгоняя ненужные мысли, запнулся. — Я не смешиваю личную жизнь с работой, — выпалил он первую пришедшую на ум отговорку, предпочитая не вспоминать о небольшой интрижке с молодым стажером пару лет назад.

— То есть ты в принципе не против, — промурлыкал Бейн, — и ты сходишь со мной на свидание, когда мы больше не будем работать вместе, верно?

Алек неохотно кивнул.

— Для этого нам надо раскрыть дело, — уточнил он. То есть, никогда.

— Значит, если я помогу тебе раскрыть дело, у нас будет свидание? — остановившись напротив Алека, Магнус протянул ему руку, — Договорились?

— Договорились, — кивнул Алек, с опаской касаясь руки мага для рукопожатия. — Если я раскрою это дело, то сделаю все что угодно, — усмехнувшись, добавил он.

— Ох, Александр, я бы не разбрасывался такими обещаниями, — Магнус укоризненно покачал головой. — Но ты уверен, что дело обречено.

Профессионального мошенника обмануть было не просто. Алеку показалось, что тот видит его насквозь, и даже свидание попросил лишь потому, что уловил заинтересованность детектива. Что ж, в эту игру могут играть двое.

— Ты можешь доказать, что я был не прав, — Лайтвуд одарил мага широкой улыбкой — он мог пофлиртовать ради дела. И конечно, он не стал бы флиртовать с шарлатаном при других обстоятельствах.

В кармане завибрировал телефон, оповещая о входящем сообщении.

От: Лидия  
Почему ты еще не в галерее? Ходж начал метать искры.

Алек быстро набрал ответ: «Уже в пути, заехал за Бейном».

— Нам пора, — Алек нажал на кнопку «отправить» и поднял взгляд на Магнуса, который склонив голову на бок и закусив губу, продолжал изучать Алека. От его взгляда по телу пробежали мурашки и глубоко внутри что-то сжалось, заставляя детектива нервничать. — Жду тебя внизу, — бросил он и быстрым шагом направился к двери — нет, он не сбегал от пронзительного взгляда, ему просто захотелось подышать свежим воздухом.

Дверь вновь открылась, стоило ему поднять руку. И опять перед ним промелькнуло пушистое создание, которое, одарив Алека снисходительным взглядом, тут же скрылось из виду. Сторожевой кот? Кот, умеющий открывать двери? Система, реагирующая на приближение человека к двери? Вряд ли Бейн просто оставлял дверь незапертой, полагаясь на то, что грабители обойдут его стороной. Сбегая вниз по лестнице, Алек перебирал варианты, подсознательно пытаясь найти объяснение, казалось бы, незначительной, но прочно засевшей в голове детали. К сожалению, или счастью, ступени закончились раньше, чем он нашел ответ.

Усевшись в неприметную служебную машину неизменно черного цвета, детектив опустил голову на руль. Если это дело не сведет с ума, можно будет сказать, что он счастливчик, родившийся с серебряной ложечкой во рту.


	3. Chapter 3

— Неудачное место для сна, — Магнус не заставил себя долго ждать — он устроился в пассажирском кресле спустя всего пару минут после Алека. — Я мог бы предложить тебе место получше, — хитро добавил он.

— Давай только без этого всего, — Алек закатил глаза, понимая, что работать с Бейном будет еще тяжелее, чем он мог себе представить.

— Ну ладно, — тяжело вздохнул маг и со скучающим видом принялся рассматривать ногти. — По крайней мере, нам могло быть весело.

— Весело? Ты думаешь это шутки? Для тебя это игра? — автомобиль резко сорвался с места, показывая всю злость водителя. — От этого дела зависит моя карьера, вся моя жизнь, а судя по тому, что все вокруг твердят о волшебстве и магии, я обречен.

Алек яростно вдавил педаль газа в пол, будто пытаясь выместить на ней всю свою злость. В данный момент его будущее зависело от человека, сидящего рядом. Человека, который хоть и имел огромную самооценку, был совершенно бесполезен. Вместо того, чтобы работать над новыми уликами, Лайтвуду приходилось нянчиться с этим недоразумением и ждать, пока Старквезер поймет всю глупость своего приказа и отзовет его.

— Александр, — рука Магнуса коснулась его предплечья, — если ты не планируешь нас убить, то лучше сбавить скорость.

Голос мага звучал слишком спокойно для такого напряженного момента, его самообладанию можно было позавидовать, ведь стрелка на спидометре продолжала неуклонно ползти вверх. Алек чувствовал легкое прикосновение, но желания скинуть руку не появлялось. Это злило еще больше.

— Приехали, — с разгона завернув на парковку, Лайтвуд резко остановил автомобиль. Не будь Магнус пристегнут, он бы точно пробил лобовое стекло головой.

Пробормотав что-то под нос, вероятно, проклятие, маг покинул салон и огляделся, дожидаясь Алека, но тот быстрым шагом прошел мимо.

— Мы будем делать вид, что не знакомы? — Бейн с трудом поспевал за ним, но все же умудрился предъявить претензии.

— Нет, просто сейчас не время для прогулок, — Алек даже не обернулся, будучи уверенным, что нежеланный помощник его услышит. — Только не надо во всеуслышание кричать, что ты маг, — мысль о том, что это может обидеть Магнуса, пришла в голову слишком поздно. Резко остановившись, детектив повернулся к семенящему рядом магу и поймал его за рукав: — Это привлечет лишнее внимание, ты ведь понимаешь.

— Конечно, ты ведь совсем не стыдишься меня, — Бейн закатил глаза и, высвободив рукав из цепкой хватки Алека, продолжил путь.

Лайтвуд решил не возражать: место преступления не лучшее место для споров. Тем более, что возразить ему, в принципе, было нечем. Магнус был прав, ему было чертовски стыдно говорить окружающим, что его гражданский консультант — маг. Он и сам бы рассмеялся в лицо любому, появившемуся в обществе в такой компании. Но вот он, Алек Лайтвуд собственной персоной, идет собирать улики вместе со сверкающим в прямом смысле слова чародеем. Такое не могло присниться Алеку даже в самом страшном сне.

Представив Бейна сотрудникам галереи как своего консультанта, детектив занялся привычными для такой ситуации делами: осмотрел место происшествия, опросил свидетелей, которые опять ничего не видели, изъял записи с камер видеонаблюдения, которые запечатлели уже привычный ход событий. Все это время Магнус молча следовал за ним, так что увлеченный делом Алек на какое-то время даже забыл о его существовании.

— Ну? — не выдержал Алек, стоило им покинуть здание.

— Что? — Магнус выглядел искренне удивленным.

— Ты что-нибудь, эмм, — детектив замялся, пытаясь подобрать правильное слово и не оскорбить мага, — почувствовал?

— Значит теперь ты поверил в мои силы? — язвительно спросил Магнус, останавливаясь и поворачиваясь к детективу.

— Ты мне пока ничего не доказал, но я решил открыть свой разум для нового опыта, — устало вздохнул Алек. — Может быть, взгляд со стороны — это именно то, что мне нужно.

Честно говоря, в этот момент Алек и сам не понимал до конца, говорит ли он Магнусу правду или продолжает играть в игру. Он и правда чертовски устал от бессмысленных действий, которые ему приходилось повторять раз за разом, ожидая разных результатов. Это ли не начальная стадия безумия? Может пришла пора махнуть рукой и просто плыть по течению? Куда оно может его вынести? Разве будет любой результат хуже бесцельной борьбы Лайтвуда и попытки поймать невидимого вора?

— Сейчас тебе нужен кофе, — по-доброму улыбнулся маг, будто прочитав мысли Алека. — Или что-нибудь покрепче, но, я предполагаю, в рабочее время ты себе подобное не позволяешь?

— Кофе будет в самый раз, — сдался Алек. Потраченные двадцать минут все равно ничего не изменят.

— Тут недалеко есть довольно уютное кафе, мы можем прогуляться.

Алек кивнул и зашагал было рядом с магом, но посетившая голову мысль заставила его остановиться.

— Это ведь не свидание? — с недоверием спросил Лайтвуд.

— Нет, Александр, мы договорились, что наше первое свидание будет после того, как мы раскроем дело, — с видом, будто объясняет ребенку очевидные вещи, пояснил Бейн. — И даже если ты сам пригласишь меня, я откажусь. Я умею держать слово, — с обидой в голосе добавил он. — Всего лишь дружеский кофе.

Дружеский кофе Алека вполне устраивал, хоть он и не смог бы назвать Бейна другом. Но что плохого в том, чтобы выпить кофе со своим консультантом? Ничего. Так и поступают все детективы, которым приходится работать с помощниками или напарниками. У Алека до недавних пор тоже был напарник, но его перевели в другой отдел, а из-за чертова дела никто не хотел работать в команде с Лайтвудом.

Кафе и правда оказалось маленьким и уютным. Посетителей было совсем немного, видимо из-за того, что вход был неприметным, а вывеска не переливалась всеми цветами радуги. Кофейного цвета стены украшали старые фотографии в простых рамках, по углам стояли большие горшки с цветами, а ненавязчивая музыка совершенно не привлекала внимания, лишь успокаивала и расслабляла. Аромат кофе, который здесь царил, как, впрочем, и во всех кофейнях, напомнил Алеку, что он сегодня в спешке забыл принять свою утреннюю дозу кофеина, а потом его день стал еще насыщенней и длиннее.

Девушка за прилавком одарила их дружелюбной улыбкой, а Магнус отступил, позволив Алеку первому сделать заказ.

— Черный кофе, пожалуйста, — как можно дружелюбнее — девушка не виновата, что у Лайтвуда плохой день, или год — попросил Алек, — без сахара.

За спиной Бейн подозрительно фыркнул, но, когда детектив обернулся, тот принял вполне невинное выражение лица.

— Ванильный латте и два шоколадных кекса, — промурлыкал Магнус, изучая лакомства за стеклом. — Александр, ты же не ярый ненавистник сахара? Иначе дружбе не бывать.

Алек ухмыльнулся и, приняв из рук девушки свой напиток, направился в дальний угол зала. Выбрав пустой столик, рассчитанный на двоих, он устало опустился на стул. Магнус устроился напротив.

— Откуда это? — заметив возле своей чашки конфету в форме сердца, растерянно спросил Лайтвуд. — Здесь же ничего не было!

Бейн с тем же невинным выражением лица, что и раннее, пожал плечами, и Алек решил забыть об этой злосчастной конфете. Впрочем, в рот он ее все же отправил. Да, кофе он пил без сахара, но от сладостей отказывался редко.

Некоторое время они молча пили кофе. Магнус, взяв один кекс, на верхушке которого красовалась вишня, придвинул тарелку к Алеку и тот, недолго думая, принялся за второй.

— Я знаю, что ты не веришь в мои способности, — улыбнулся маг, — но раз нам приходится работать вместе, позволь задать вопрос. Вы пытались предотвратить кражи? Следить там, не знаю…

Испепеляющий взгляд Алека был красноречивее слов. Еще когда весь отдел, а не только Лайтвуд работал над делом, они на протяжении двух недель круглые сутки следили за всеми галереями в их районе. Безрезультатно. Но стоило полиции расслабиться и переключиться на другие дела, как были украдены две картины из разных выставочных залов. Почти одновременно. Сейчас Алек работал в одиночку — почти в одиночку. Чтобы следить за местами возможных ограблений, не могло быть и речи.

— Не помогло. Они просто выждали, когда снимется наблюдение, а потом продолжили свои фокусы.

— И почему я не удивлен, — пробормотал Бейн. — Отвези меня во все возможные места, которые могут заинтересовать этих твоих преступников, у меня есть идея, как их вычислить. Ты все равно мне не поверишь, — заметив вопросительный взгляд детектива Магнус надул губы. — Но ладно, — протянул он. — Я хочу поставить барьеры, которые не позволят любого вида магии проникнуть внутрь помещений.

Алек, слушая рассуждения мага, обещал себе, что будет максимально серьезным и не будет отпускать едкие шуточки в адрес «волшебных» способностей своего консультанта, но последнее предложение было поистине нелепым. Фыркнув и едва не пролив на себя все еще горячий кофе, Лайтвуд закашлялся.

— И это должно помочь?

— Это может и не помешает грабителю совершить кражу, но мы сможем увидеть, как он это сделал и кто он. Или как он выбирает для себя добычу.

— Что для этого надо сделать? — тяжело вздохнул Алек. Конечно, затея была глупее некуда, но он привык выполнять приказы, а Старквезер явно дал понять, что требуется от детектива.

— Ничего особенного. Только на время, когда я буду накладывать заклинание, нужно будет оставить меня в одиночестве. И, наверное, камеры тоже стоит выключить, чтобы тебе не было потом неловко, — пояснил он.

— В этом есть смысл, — кивнул Алек, представляя, что в противном случае ему придется смотреть в глаза сотрудникам галерей, которых он уже знает поименно, и видеть в них насмешки. — Тогда начнем сегодня же.


	4. Chapter 4

В тот же день начать не получилось. Для того, чтобы оставить мага в выставочных залах без наблюдения, было необходимо разрешение администрации, которая, в свою очередь, ждала звонка от капитана. К тому времени Старквезер уже успел покинуть рабочее место и на связь не выходил. Рабочий день можно было считать оконченным.

Ходж сумел договориться с галереями уже утром, но у всех обязательное условие было только одно — они позволяли Лайтвуду делать все, что угодно, но в вечернее или ночное время, когда галерея будет закрыта для посетителей. Так как Алек все равно не надеялся на успешность сего плана, он продолжал работать в привычном ритме, вновь просматривая видеозаписи, проверяя свидетелей и работников ограбленных мест.

После обеда в участке появился Магнус. Сегодня он не сверкал так сильно, но все равно привлекал внимание своей незаурядной внешностью, множеством украшений и яркой прической. Поскучав некоторое время у стола Алека, он немного поболтал с Лидией, перезнакомился со всеми и даже нашел друга в лице Клэри. Если Лидия относилась к нему с тем же скепсисом, что и Алек, и это не давало им возможности сблизиться, то Клэри была в полном восторге. Уже через двадцать минут общения Бейн называл ее пирожочком, а она лишь заливисто смеялась в ответ.

Это действовало на нервы. Вообще сам факт существования Фрей нагонял тоску, но наблюдать за тем, как она проводит время с человеком, к которому у Алека были столь двойственные чувства, было выше всяких сил. И нет, он совершенно не ревновал его ни к раздражающей рыжей, ни к кому-либо еще.

— Земля вызывает Лайтвуда, — под ухом раздался знакомый голос. — На кого пялишься, братец?

— Джейс, — Алек отпихнул блондина, который, нависнув над ним, пытался проследить направление его взгляда, — что ты здесь делаешь?

— Это и есть твой маг? — Джейс кажется и не слышал вопроса.

— Не мой, — фыркнул Алек, но приемный брат посмотрел на него взглядом, в котором явно читался вопрос: «Кого ты обманываешь?» — Откуда ты знаешь?

— Джейс! — назойливая рыжая обвила своими тонкими руками шею довольного Вейланда.

— Да вы издеваетесь, — Алека не слишком волновало, услышит ли его целующаяся перед его столом парочка. — Когда вы успели?.. Нет, я не хочу этого знать, лучше найдите себе комнату.

— Не кипятись, мы уже уходим. Удачи, — подмигнул Джейс, явно не имея в виду удачу в раскрытии преступлений.

В ответ Лайтвуд лишь недоуменно покачал головой.

Часы показывали ровно 6 вечера. Его рабочий день официально закончился, но первая галерея закрывалась лишь через час. В участке оставались только дежурные и парочка заработавшихся детективов. Лайтвуд и сам бы мог еще поработать, но с уходом Клэри Магнус заскучал. Не то, чтобы Алеку было до этого дело. Маг то задумчиво прогуливался по помещению, заставленному столами, на которых громоздились кипы бумаг и, в основном, царил беспорядок, то подходил к окну, за которым начали сгущаться сумерки, то так же безмолвно рассматривал развешанные на стенах приказы и объявления.

Будто почувствовав на себе следящий взгляд, Бейн обернулся и с улыбкой подошел к столу Алека.

— Почему ты стал детективом, Александр? — усаживаясь на стул, который он прозвал своим, спросил маг.

— Семейная традиция, — Алек пожал плечами. — В нашей семье все так или иначе связаны с полицией, меня к этому готовили с детства. Я никогда не рассматривал другие варианты. А почему ты стал магом?

— Тоже что-то вроде этого. Знаешь ли, когда у тебя есть способности, трудно рассматривать другие варианты, — задумчиво прокручивая кольцо на указательном пальце, ответил маг. — Хотя да, ты же в них не веришь, — усмехнулся он, — хоть и не раз уже видел.

— Нет, ты не будешь запудривать мне мозги, — казавшаяся спокойной обстановка накалилась. — Это, — Лайтвуд коснулся пальцем своего лба, — нейтральная территория, даже не пытайся сюда забраться.

— Хорошо, — Магнус вскинул руки в примирительном жесте, — можешь и дальше оставаться во тьме. И не надо закатывать глаза, Александр, это неприлично.

Алек еще раз закатил глаза. Бейн покачал головой, но воздержался от замечания. Некоторое время они молча смотрели друг на друга. Встреться они в других обстоятельствах, или не будь Магнус тем, кем он предпочитал себя называть, Алек и на мгновение бы не задумался, стоит ли пробовать на вкус эти пухлые губы, покрытые тонким слоем блеска.

— Наверное, нам пора, — первым нашел слова маг, — если мы хотим закончить сегодня. Может понадобиться больше часа на каждое место.

— Да, конечно, мы должны идти, — подхватив куртку со спинки стула, Алек быстро просунул руки в рукава и вздохнул: — Надеюсь, мы не зря это делаем.

Все шло как по маслу. Алек проверял зал и поднимался в комнату видеонаблюдения, следил, чтобы камеры отключали. Затем наставал черед Магнуса действовать. Само собой, у Лайтвуда был соблазн подсмотреть, чем же занимается маг на протяжении целого часа, но он дал слово и не в его правилах было нарушать обещание. Как только Бейн заканчивал, он звонил Алеку и они встречались у входа в здание или у машины.

В последнюю галерею они приехали далеко за полночь. Из всего персонала их ждал лишь один охранник, который с радостью выключил камеры и, спросив, будет ли Алек возражать, если он немного вздремнет, скрылся в подсобке. Лайтвуд занял его кресло и достал книгу, которую он пытался читать весь вечер. Мысли путались и то и дело ускользали от истории простого полицейского, который пережил встречу с инопланетянами и начал собственное расследование. Конечно, Алек не интересовался такой чепухой, но надо было скоротать время, а книгу в машине, видимо, оставил кто-то из его сослуживцев.

Алека разбудил звонок телефона. Опустив голову на стол, он сладко дремал лицом в пропахшей пончиками и кофе книге.

— Лайтвуд, — прохрипел он в трубку, даже не глядя на номер.

— Это Магнус.

— Да? — спросонья детектив совершенно забыл где он и что должен делать.

— У меня все, жду у машины, — промурлыкал маг и отключился.

Алеку понадобился десяток минут, чтобы собраться с мыслями, найти и растолкать охранника и спуститься вниз. Магнус ждал его, притулившись спиной к авто. Ночь была довольно прохладной для ранней осени, а маг, по всей видимости, не любивший обременять себя лишними слоями одежды, ежился и пытался прикрыться воротником тонкой рубашки.

— Прости, я заснул, — Лайтвуду было искренне неловко из-за того, что он заставил себя ждать. — Надо было подождать внутри.

— Ты можешь искупить вину, если угостишь меня чем-нибудь крепче чая. Для профилактики простуды, — поймав недоверчивый взгляд Алека, пояснил маг. — По-дружески. Сегодня пятница, — многозначительно приподняв брови, нараспев добавил он.

Бейн использовал последний аргумент, и детектив сдался. Неделя выдалась на редкость ужасной и, хоть Лайтвуд и был не большим любителем алкоголя и шумных баров, иногда все же чувствовал необходимость отвлечься.

— Я не часто бываю, — замялся Алек, — так что если знаешь приличное место поблизости…

Маг расплылся в победной улыбке и, назвав адрес, занял пассажирское место.

— И как же ты проводишь свободное время?

— Читаю, работаю, — Лайтвуд пожал плечами. — Джейс, которого ты сегодня видел в участке, и Иззи — моя младшая сестра, раньше пытались меня вытащить «в люди», как они выражались, но потом поняли, что это все не мое и оставили в покое.

— А друзья? — Магнус казался удивленным.

— Лидия тоже трудоголик, а больше я ни с кем близко не общаюсь.

— Значит я должен быть польщен, — самодовольно произнес маг, — ты сделал для меня исключение, Александр! Кто бы мог подумать.

— Из всего, что я сегодня сделал, поход в бар наименьшее зло, — выдохнул Лайтвуд. Его не покидало чувство, что уже не в первый раз за короткое время он предает свои принципы. Он переступил через свое мировоззрение, будучи уверенным, что этот шаг был напрасным. В любом случае, он уже катился по наклонной, оставалось только утопить горе в стакане.

После пары бокалов виски общаться с Магнусом стало легче. Бейн, как и обещал, держал дистанцию и всеми силами показывал, что их ночные посиделки лишены контекста. Он рассказывал забавные истории про путешествия, в которых бывал, описывал странные обычаи и интересных людей, которых ему удалось повстречать. Магнус не упоминал работу — свою или Алека, не лез с неловкими вопросами. Неожиданно для себя, Лайтвуд сам начал поддерживать беседу и рассказывать истории из своей жизни. Конечно, они были не такими красочными и увлекательными, но маг не жаловался.

— Наверное, пора расходиться, — когда опустел очередной бокал, Алек огляделся по сторонам, замечая, что большинство посетителей уже успело покинуть бар. Магнус потянулся к карману за бумажником, но Алек перехватил его руку: — Я угощаю, помнишь?

Маг кивнул в ответ и, расплатившись, они вышли на свежий воздух. Выпитое с новой силой ударило в голову и детектив ухватился за стену, пытаясь прийти в себя.

— Надо вызвать такси, — пробормотал он.

— Моя квартира за углом, можешь остаться у меня. Если не против сна на диване, — добавил Бейн, поймав на себе вопросительный взгляд Алека. — У тебя же нет аллергии на кошек?

Алек отрицательно покачал головой, и маг, подхватив его за руку, увлек в узкий проход между двумя зданиями.

— Магнус, подожди, Магнус, — Лайтвуд дернул мага за руку, заставляя обернуться. — Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея…

— Почему? — в закоулке было довольно темно, но Алек мог различить лицо мага, находящееся в нескольких дюймах от него. В необычных желто-зеленых глазах Бейна плескалась грусть. Похоже, после проведенного вместе вечера он рассчитывал на доверие Алека. Или на что-то большее. — Александр…

То, как прозвучало его имя, выбило почву из-под ног. Магнус всегда называл Лайтвуда полным именем, но обычно оно звучало пафосно и величественно, под стать магу, так, будто он не мог снизойти до простого «Алек», считая его недостойным своих уст. В этот раз оно было наполнено тоской и теплом, оно вызывало желание сцеловать его с губ Магнуса. Оно приглашало забыть обо всем на свете и окунуться с головой в омут чувств.

— К черту, — едва слышно пробормотал Алек и, притянув мага за воротник рубашки, накрыл его губы своими. Мягкие, с терпким привкусом виски, именно такие, какими их представлял Алек, они раскрылись ему навстречу, отдавая себя во власть Лайтвуда. Рука Магнуса выскользнула из ладони Алека — он, сам того не замечая, все еще сжимал ее, и маг перехватил инициативу, проникая прохладными ладонями под куртку, прижимаясь к Алеку всем телом, обдавая жаром и не скрывая желания.

— Поднимемся ко мне? — стоило им разомкнуть поцелуй, прошептал Магнус.

— Нет, я все еще считаю это ужасной идеей, — Алек покачал головой и, приподняв лицо Бейна за подбородок, оставил быстрый поцелуй на искусанных губах. — Я вызову такси. Увидимся завтра, — бросил он, возвращаясь той же дорогой, которой они сюда пришли.

— Увидимся, — вздохнул Бейн, продолжая свой путь в одиночку.


	5. Chapter 5

Телефон разрывался, отдаваясь глухой болью в голове. Протянув руку и не открывая глаз, Алек нащупал источник шума и, так же не глядя, провел пальцем по экрану и поднес аппарат к уху.

— Слушаю, — честно говоря, получилось у него не очень. Он сам мог с трудом узнать этот хриплый голос. — Лайтвуд слушает, — прокашлявшись, повторил он.

— Алек, где тебя носит? — раздраженный голос Лидии зазвенел в ушах. — Я все утро пытаюсь дозвониться.

— Дома, — припоминая прошлую ночь, пробормотал он. — Я спал. Который час?

— 9:30. С каких пор ты спишь так долго? В общем, Ходж собирается выдать ордер на арест Магнуса.

— Что? — Алек резко подскочил в постели и мгновенно застонал от боли. — Зачем? Что случилось?

— Приезжай, это не телефонный разговор, — Бранвелл понизила голос. — Поскорее.

Собрав с пола вещи и решив, что они не слишком помялись, по крайней мере не так сильно, как его лицо, Алек оделся, умылся холодной водой и быстро — насколько это было возможно в его состоянии, спустился вниз.

— Черт, — выудив ключи из кармана, Лайтвуд вспомнил, что бросил автомобиль у бара. У дома Магнуса, которого скоро арестуют. — Такси!

В участке Алека встретился непривычная для субботнего утра суматоха и удивленные взгляды. Не обращая на них внимания, детектив поспешил в кабинет Старквезера.

— Бурная ночь? — Ходж окинул Алека понимающим взглядом. — Садись и смотри, — кивнув на стул подле себя, он включил видеоплеер на компьютере.

На экране появилась запись с видеокамеры в одной из галерей. Судя по времени, это была последняя, в которой они вчера побывали. Алек, не отрывая взгляда от монитора, придвинул стул и сел, всем телом пододвигаясь к столу и всматриваясь в картинку. В углу промелькнули они с Магнусом и охранник, который провел Алека на второй этаж. Через минуту запись прервалась, но уже через пару мгновений черный экран сменился тем же видом: пустое помещение, картины на стенах. Цифры внизу показывали, что прошло больше часа.

— И? — спросил Алек, потирая лоб. Гул в голове мешал сосредоточиться, а малейшее движение отзывалось тупой болью.

— Лайтвуд, ты ли это? — недовольно пробормотал Ходж и вернул видеозапись на 2 минуты назад. — Смотри на стены, — сжалившись, подсказал он.

На стенах были картины — как неожиданно. Ничего такого, что Алек не видел до сих пор. Скептически приподняв бровь, он принялся ждать развития событий. Экран погас и загорелся вновь. Картины…

— Одна пропала! — воскликнул Алек, тут же жалея об этом и хватаясь за голову. — Одной нет, в дальнем углу, — уже совсем тихо прошептал он.

— Молодец, — с сарказмом в голосе заметил капитан. — Выводы?

— В это время в галерее не было ни души, только Бейн, я и охранник. Я не спускался вниз, охранник спал в подсобке, остается Магнус… Но в этом нет смысла! — вновь слишком громко воскликнул он. — Зачем ему действовать так открыто?

Ходж пожал плечами, рассматривая застывшее изображение на экране.

— Мы можем предположить, что тут произошло идентичное исчезновение, но Бейн не сможет доказать, что он непричастен. Это неопровержимая улика, если не брать общий контекст дела.

— А вы рассмотрели вариант, что охранник, после нашего ухода, снял картину, а затем включил камеру?

— Возможно, — пробормотал Старквезер. — Ты заметил, в котором часу вы ушли оттуда?

— Магнус звонил мне, когда закончил. Я спустился через пару минут. Сейчас, — выудив телефон из кармана, Алек пролистал список входящих вызовов. Ниже десятка непринятых от Лидии был входящий от Магнуса. — 2:27.

На записи рядом с датой стояли цифры: 2:34.

— Семь минут. А есть запись с камер снаружи?

Ходж пощелкал клавишами и вывел другую запись.

— Никто не входил и не выходил кроме вас, я не смотрел, но так мне сказали сотрудники галереи. Вот парадный вход, здесь вообще было тихо, а вот задний. Твоя машина.

Камера располагалась напротив небольшой двери, задом к которой стоял автомобиль Алека.

0:48 — Алек и Магнус припарковались и, разговаривая, вошли в здание.  
2:26 — Дверь открылась, появился Магнус. Некоторое время он стоял между входом и машиной, закрывающей полный обзор.  
2:28 — Магнус переместился вперед и прислонился к машине. Он что-то писал в телефоне, а затем убрал его в карман и огляделся.  
2:33 — Вышел Алек и остановился перед Бейном.  
2:35 — Оба сели в авто и отъехали от галереи.

— Охранник не покидал здания ни на секунду. В общем, он и заметил пропажу, но только утром.

— Если Бейн вынес картину, то спрятать он ее мог только в багажник моей машины, — взорвался Алек, понимая, для чего тому понадобилась поездка в бар, рядом со своим домом, почему он напоил Алека — чтобы тот не смог уехать, почему приглашал остаться.

От мыслей о том, что им воспользовались появилось чувство тошноты. Это было низко.

— Сомневаюсь, что картина еще там, — пробормотал он, — но лучше поспешить. Машина не здесь, — добавил он.

Ходж вопросительно приподнял брови.

— Я оставил ее у бара вчера ночью, — пояснил он, чувствуя, как краска приливает к лицу. — Мы там были вместе с Бейном. Потом разошлись по домам.

— Надо же, — усмехнулся капитан, удивляясь то ли тому, что Алек Лайтвуд ходил в бар, то ли тому, что они разошлись по домам после бара. Алек решил не уточнять. — Возьми наряд и быстро к машине. И вот, — он быстро расписался на заранее подготовленных листках бумаги, — ордеры на обыск квартиры и арест Бейна. Скорее всего, они вам понадобятся.

Автомобиль Алека стоял ровно там же, где он его припарковал прошлой ночью. Оставив сопровождавших полицейский позади, Лайтвуд подлетел к багажнику, но, прежде чем открыть его, замер и сделал глубокий вздох. Если там окажется картина, то Магнус безусловно виновен. С одной стороны, это будет огромной удачей, наконец поймать вора. Но с другой стороны, только от мысли о таком наглом предательстве, о том, как разрушились надежды и планы, начинало щемить сердце.

Еще раз тяжело вздохнув, Алек приподнял крышку багажника. Одно можно было сказать точно: здесь давно никто не убирался. Один из полицейских подошел сбоку и тоже принялся вглядываться в хлам, который накопил Лайтвуд.

— На первый взгляд, чисто, — заключил он, и у Алека отлегло от сердца.

— А что вот это, — пробормотал второй, заглядывая с другой стороны и сдвигая коробку с бумагами, которые Лайтвуд собирался выкинуть, но забыл. Сзади коробки был втиснут незнакомый желтоватый сверток.

— Дьявол, — не сдержав эмоции, зло сплюнул Алек и потянулся за перчатками. Надев их, он осторожно достал и развернул рулон, только чтобы убедиться, что это картина, которой в багажнике его авто быть не должно. Аккуратно скрутив ее обратно, он опустил сверток в подставленный полицейским пакет. — Ну что ж, арестовываем Магнуса Бейна, — сказал он скорее себе, чем своим сопровождающим. — Поехали, это за углом.


	6. Chapter 6

Каждый шаг по лестнице сопровождался глухим ударом сердца. Алек старался не думать о себе и своих чувствах, которые, не зависимо от того, думал он о них или нет, были втоптаны в грязь. Но что он мог ожидать от шарлатана, гордо именующего себя магом? Конечно, у Лайтвуда и мысли не было о том, чтобы поверить во всю эту чушь, которую нес Магнус о своих способностях, конечно, он и не надеялся, что вчерашний обход галерей принесет результаты, но на одну, всего одну ночь, Алек поверил, что он не безразличен Бейну, что у них может что-то получиться, несмотря на столь разные взгляды на жизнь.

Дверь опять отворилась с легким скрипом, стоило Алеку и двум копам остановиться перед нею. На этот раз кот не появился. Наверное, эти фокусы так и останутся загадкой, ведь спрашивать о том, запирает ли маг хоть иногда дверь, было, в данном случае, совершенно неуместно.

— Магнус, — позвал Алек, осторожно ступая внутрь.

Бейн выскользнул из спальни в одной шелковой пижаме ослепительно бирюзового цвета. Заспанный, без макияжа, он выглядел совершенно иначе, чем Алек привык видеть за пару дней их знакомства.

— Александр? Не ожидал тебя увидеть, особенно в такую рань, — нахмурился он, переводя взгляд на переминающихся с ноги на ногу полицейских у двери. — Что-то случилось?

— Магнус Бейн, вы арестованы по подозрению в краже. Вы имеете право хранить молчание, все что вы скажете, будет использовано против вас в суде, — проговорил Алек давно заученный текст, лишенным даже малой доли эмоции голосом.

— Александр, если это шутка, то, прошу заметить, она очень неудачная, — прищурившись, заметил маг.

— Нет, это не шутка, — Алек достал из заднего кармана брюк наручники. — К сожалению, не шутка.

Бейн удивленно вскинул брови, следя за движениями детектива. Застыв на несколько мгновений, будто принимая решение, он вдруг спохватился:

— Можно мне хотя бы переодеться? Арестован я или нет, появляться на людях в пижаме, по крайней мере, неприлично.

— Я не могу оставить тебя без присмотра, — неуверенно пробормотал Лайтвуд, преграждая магу путь в спальню.

— Я не против зрителей, — подмигнул Магнус и проскользнул мимо Алека в дверной проем.

— Все в порядке, ребята, — Алек остановил сорвавшихся с места копов, — я прослежу за ним.

Спальня Магнуса была… шикарной. В самом центре комнаты красовалась огромная кровать с бордовым балдахином, не особо скрывающим беспорядок, творящийся под ним. Гора подушек, различных размеров, скомканная простыня с цветочным узором, книга в мягком переплете, валяющаяся в ногах… Но все это манило к себе, вызывая желание упасть на эти чертовы малиновые простыни, зарыться в подушки и отключиться на пару суток.

— Я мог бы предложить тебе испробовать кровать на прочность, но, к сожалению, нас ждут твои друзья, — похоже, от мага не ускользнул заинтересованный взгляд Алека.

Детектив почувствовал, как кровь прилила к щекам и, если быть честным, не только к ним. Он повернулся к Бейну и изумленно раскрыл рот — тот был полностью одет, накрашен и торчащие пиками волосы переливались оттенком красного.

— Так быстро, — не скрывая удивления, пробормотал Лайтвуд. Вероятно, он разглядывал кровать гораздо дольше, чем ему казалось.

— Я же маг, Александр, — усмехнулся Бейн, подходя ближе, — и я мог бы сбежать от тебя по щелчку пальцев, но, — опуская ладони на плечи Алека и не отводя от него взгляд, продолжил он, — я все еще надеюсь на свидание.

— Свидание? — взорвался Лайтвуд, отбрасывая руки мага в стороны. — Серьезно? Ты обвел меня вокруг пальца и имеешь наглость говорить о свидании?!

— Я не имею ни малейшего понятия в каком смертном грехе ты меня обвиняешь, Алек, — Магнус интонацией выделил сокращенное имя детектива, видимо показывая, что тоже зол, — ты можешь верить мне или нет, можешь верить в магию или закрывать глаза на очевидное, но я всегда был честен с тобой в том, что ты мне нравишься. Всегда, — подчеркнул он.

— Если ты закончил, — Алек указал на дверь, предлагая магу пройти вперед и, когда тот покинул комнату, вышел следом.

Отправив Магнуса в участок вместе с полицейскими, Алек вернулся к своей машине. Сейчас, когда у него была первая реальная зацепка, он не мог не спешить поскорее разобраться в случившемся. Единственной проблемой оставалась личность подозреваемого, к которому Алека продолжало тянуть, несмотря ни на что. Лайтвуд боялся, что не сможет быть объективным, ведь с самого утра его не покидало чувство, что не все так просто и, хоть он и был чертовски зол на Бейна, все же подсознательно пытался защитить и оправдать его.

Бейн ждал детектива в комнате для допроса. Прежде чем присоединиться к нему, Алек зашел в соседнее помещение. Пару минут он просто наблюдал за магом через зеркало Гезелла, разделяющее комнаты. Магнус, сидевший лицом к нему с опущенной головой, задумчиво водил пальцами по металлическому браслету наручников, которыми он был прикован к столу. Его движения были плавными и невесомыми, впрочем, как и обычно, длинные пальцы с темным лаком на ногтях, скользили по окружности, сковывающей запястье, играли с цепочкой и вновь возвращались к браслету. Казалось, что маг полностью погружен в свои мысли, но стоило Алеку сделать глубокий вдох, как Магнус поднял взгляд и пристально посмотрел прямо на Лайтвуда, точнее, на зеркало, за которым стоял детектив. Глаза мага неестественно сверкнули, встретившись с глазами Алека, который, казалось, потерял способность двигаться. Бейн криво улыбнулся и отвел взгляд, отпуская Алека из своего плена.

— Это невозможно, невозможно, — прошептал он, пытаясь успокоить себя и усмирить бешено колотящееся сердце. Конечно, Лайтвуд не сомневался, что Магнус не мог ни увидеть его через зеркало, ни услышать, так как комната была звуконепроницаемой, однако он все равно чувствовал себя так, будто его застали за каким-то постыдным занятием.

Бейн продолжал едва заметно улыбаться, хоть теперь и не поднимал глаз. Наверняка он просто догадался, что за зеркалом кто-то есть — кто-то должен был быть, а то, что они встретились взглядом, чистое совпадение, не иначе.

— Ты все еще здесь? — капитан вошел в комнату, оставляя дверь открытой. — Кого-нибудь ждешь?

— Нет, я просто, — запнулся Лайтвуд, которого на этот раз и вправду застали врасплох. — Я… Уже иду.

Сделав еще один глубокий вдох в коридоре, Алек нырнул в комнату для допроса. Магнус продолжал улыбаться по известной лишь ему причине.

— Есть идеи, почему ты здесь? — устроившись напротив, спросил Лайтвуд.

— Тебе хотелось увидеть меня в наручниках, Александр? Мог бы просто сказать, — нарочито обиженно пробормотал он.

— Вчера из галереи «Art 101», в то время, когда в ней находился только ты, исчезла одна из картин, — начал объяснять детектив, наблюдая, как брови Магнуса удивленно поднимаются вверх. — Сегодня мы нашли ее в багажнике моего служебного автомобиля, возле которого ты меня ждал и, судя по всему, успел спрятать украденное.

— Глупости, — Бейн покачал головой. — Алек, я маг, говорю тебе в сотый раз, мне не надо прятать что-то в багажник, чтобы унести.

— Ты ведь помнишь, что я не верю в твой бред, — вспыхнул Алек. — Хорошо, допустим, ты ничего не брал, и магия существует, — маг согласно кивнул, — куда делась картина и почему твои защитные чары, — Лайтвуд взмахнул руками, изображая, по его мнению, нечто магическое, — не сработали?

Магнус опустил голову, размышляя над ответом.

— Как картина оказалась в моем багажнике? — продолжал напирать детектив.

— У меня пока нет точных ответов на твои вопросы. Возможно, картины не было еще до начала защитного ритуала. Я разрушил маскирующие чары, и иллюзия растворилась.

— И это все равно не объясняет возникновение картины в моем багажнике, — усмехнулся Алек. — Или ты скажешь, что тебя подставили?

Магнус смотрел на Алека слегка прищурив глаза. Скорее всего, он злился, но в то же время что-то мешало ему открыться и начать говорить начистоту.

— В общем, пока посидишь в камере и подумаешь над чистосердечным признанием. И вряд ли тебя выпустят под залог, — добавил детектив, поднимаясь со стула.

— Тебе надо всего лишь поверить в магию, — вздохнул Бейн, но Алек уже покинул комнату.


	7. Chapter 7

Все вернулось на круги своя, с той лишь разницей, что теперь у Алека был подозреваемый. Лайтвуд все так же сидел перед монитором и просматривал запись, мысленно прокручивая все возможные варианты случившегося. В большинстве версий, которые рождались в его голове, Магнус был невиновен, но все они разбивались о неоспоримую улику — картину в багажнике Лайтвуда.

— Алек, мне жаль, — Клэри неслышно подошла сзади, но Лайтвуд даже не обернулся. — Ни на багажнике, ни на картине отпечатков нет, — продолжила девушка. — Нет отпечатков Магнуса, я имею в виду. А вообще их много, особенно на багажнике, но ни одни не совпадают с отпечатками на картине. Скорее всего, он был в пер… Стой, — от возгласа девушки Алек подскочил на месте и удивленно обернулся. — Стой, верни запись назад.

Алек вздохнул и перемотал запись на несколько секунд назад. Фрей прильнула к монитору, рассыпая безобразно рыжие кудри по столу и заставляя Лайтвуда сдвинуться вбок.  
— Останови, — скомандовала она и, спохватившись, принялась рыться в папке, которую всю это время держала в руках. — Смотри, — выудив один из листков, она положила его перед Алеком.

Это была фотография картины из багажника. Полная безвкусица, как давеча выразился Магнус. Абстрактные узоры и яркие пятна, от которых начинало рябить в глазах — совершенно ничего интересного.

— И? — Алек пожал плечами.

— Лайтвуд, ты давно зрение проверял? — фыркнула Клэри. — Смотри внимательно.

Алек закатил глаза. Сегодня его уже второй раз просили быть внимательнее. Его, Алека Лайтвуда, который сам всегда замечал каждую мелочь, когда дело касалось работы. Похоже, алкоголь убивал в нем все, чем он гордился. Или это были проблемы с Магнусом, Алек все еще не решил.

— Фрей, у меня был тяжелый день, хватит издеваться, — вздохнул он, понимая, что уступает этому рыжему недоразумению.

— Да смотри же, — она ткнула пальцем на экран, где виднелась украденная картина. — Это не она, — Фрей потрясла листом перед носом Алека. — Это другая картина.

— Разве? — Лайтвуд прильнул к экрану, затем переводя взгляд на фотографию. — Та же абстрактная чепуха. Если бы хоть запись была цветная, а так…

— Я училась в художественной школе, я и без цвета вижу, что формы фигур различаются, — девушка опять склонилась над столом, рассыпая на нем локоны — как только они не мешали ей в работе? — Вот тут, — она провела пальцем по экрану, — овальная фигура, а позади нее прямоугольник, а здесь, — указывая на фотографию, пояснила она, — два квадрата, позади овала. Это самое очевидное.

Алек не мог позволить себе поверить на слово кому-то вроде Клэри. Некоторое время он молча переводил взгляд с экрана на фотографию, которую примостил рядом с монитором. Чем дольше он смотрел, тем очевиднее была разница. Как только он сам не заметил этого раньше?

— Не думал, что скажу это, — Лайтвуд повернулся в кресле, — но спасибо!

Клэри лишь самодовольно улыбнулась и, придвинув стул — стул Магнуса, примостилась рядом, а Алек включил самую первую запись, чтобы сравнивать фотографию с другими картинами. После четырех часов и 6 чашек кофе, когда Алек уже перестал обращать внимание и смахивать рыжие волосы со стола, они наконец нашли то, что искали.

— Да! — кулачок Клэри рассек воздух. — Да-да-да, наконец-то, Алек, мы нашли ее!

Алек опасливо огляделся, но засидевшиеся допоздна, как и они с Клэри, сотрудники, не обратили никакого внимания на повизгивающую девушку. Хорошо, хоть обниматься не полезла — этого Алек точно бы не перенес.

Как выяснилось, найденная в багажнике картина была украдена из этой же галереи одной из первых, но в то время Алек не имел никакого отношения к делу и спрятать картину в его машине было просто невозможно. Тут же появлялась и еще одна проблема — не было никакой возможности выяснить время, когда картина появилась в служебном автомобиле детектива: у злоумышленников было несколько месяцев, в течении которых Лайтвуд от силы раза три заглядывал под крышку багажника и на небольшой сверток мог даже не обратить внимания.

— Я думала, что ослепну, — пробурчала Клэри, устало протирая глаза и размазывая тушь. — А что теперь с Бейном? — судя по заинтересованности в голосе, ей явно пришелся по душе очаровательный маг. — Я не сомневалась, что он не виновен.

— Бейна придется отпустить, — с одной стороны, радоваться бы, но с другой… Обиженный Магнус, еще одна кража, отсутствие улик и подозреваемых. Для радости причин было мало. — И все равно я не понимаю… — пробурчал Алек, переводя разговор и еще раз пытаясь разложить по полкам события прошлого вечера и ночи. — Если картину не брал Магнус, то куда она могла деться?

— И ты все еще не веришь в магию? — хмыкнула рыжая. — После всего, что ты видел, после Магнуса? — девушка взмахнула руками, изображая движения мага и едва не опрокидывая стаканы из-под кофе на бумаги. — Если бы ты был внимательнее…

— Хватит! — Алек сорвался, услышав поучительные нотки в голосе Фрей, которая опять указала на то, что он не такой внимательный, как она сама. — Хватит, — постаравшись успокоиться, тихо добавил он, — прости, я не должен был на тебя кричать, после того, как ты мне помогла, — извиняться было неловко, особенно перед Клэри, но Лайтвуд был ее должником.

— Бывает, — девушка собрала свои бумаги со стола и с улыбкой добавила: — Обращайся, если понадобится помощь.

Алек стиснул зубы, чтобы не огрызнуться еще раз — уж очень не хотелось извинятся перед ней повторно — и коротко кивнул в ответ, провожая тонкую фигуру девушки взглядом.

Стряхнув со стола следы Фрей в виде длинных рыжих волосинок, Лайтвуд подготовил бумаги, необходимые для освобождения Магнуса. По-хорошему, он должен был пойти и извиниться, но посмотреть в глаза магу было выше его сил. Алек знал, что поступает как трус, поручая дежурному освобождение Бейна и, прикрываясь срочным делом, унося ноги из участка, чтобы не дай Бог, не встретиться с магом. Чувство вины не покидало его с самого утра, но тогда у него было оправдание — факты. Теперь же прятаться за ложными уликами стало невозможно, и липкое, тягучее чувство накрыло Лайтвуда с головой.


	8. Chapter 8

Старквезер был не в восторге от новости, встретившей его утром. Три дня, три жалких дня он выделил Алеку, чтобы закрыть дело или признать себя недостаточно квалифицированным, и, соответственно, передать его ФБР. Три дня, против долгих месяцев безрезультатной работы. Три жалких дня, один из которых Лайтвуд провел, вновь погрузившись в бессмысленное и нудное занятие — повторный анализ улик.

Когда детектив покинул участок, на улице уже была ночь. Впервые в жизни Алеку захотелось напиться и, не найдя причины, почему не стоит этого делать, он отправился в единственный пришедший на ум бар. Всего два дня назад они были здесь с Магнусом, а сегодня, в воскресный вечер Алек уже одиноко сжимал в руках бокал пива и продолжал прощаться со своей блестящей карьерой. Хоть что-то в его жизни оставалось неизменным.

— Сегодня ты без волшебного друга? — выделив слово «волшебный», кучерявая барменша поставила перед ним очередной бокал.

Алек окинул ее непонимающим взглядом, но девушка лишь рассмеялась. Он кажется видел ее здесь той ночью, как и сегодня, она стояла за барной стойкой и, возможно, Алек с ней перекинулся парой слов.

— Ты не помнишь, да? — усмехнулась барменша. — Не переживай, такое здесь не редкость.

Алек продолжал хмуро изучать девушку, пока в памяти не всплыло ее имя.

— Майя, верно?

— Она самая, — со смехом ответила та, — что-нибудь еще?

Лайтвуд лишь отрицательно покачал головой. Кажется, он завел с ней разговор, когда Магнус отлучался в ванную комнату, но о какой волшебности идет речь?

— Я сказала, что у тебя очаровательный друг, — сжалилась Майя, — а ты насупился, — девушка нарочито сдвинула брови, — и поведал, что он, цитирую, «совершенно волшебный».

Девушка вновь засмеялась, а Алек закрыл лицо ладонью. Алкоголь явно плохо на него влиял, не то чтобы он раньше не знал этого, но вот опять он сидел с пузатым бокалом пива в руке и ощущал, как хмель распространяется по организму.

— Все плохо? — участливо спросила она уже серьезным тоном, похоже, заметив, что ее собеседник не в духе.

— Даже не знаю, бывает ли хуже, — вздохнул Алек. Если магия и существовала в мире, то ею точно обладали бармены, заставляя людей делиться своими переживаниями и историями. — На работе полный бардак, а в личной жизни… — Лайтвуд вздохнул и пригубил пиво.

— А как же волшебный?..

— Магнус? — Алек горько усмехнулся. — Я поступил неправильно и, наверное, он больше не захочет меня видеть.

— Но ты не знаешь точно? — Майя склонилась ближе, опираясь локтями на стойку.

— Нет.

— Но он тебе нравится? Может лучше все-таки спросить?

— Ты не понимаешь, все сложно, — устало пробормотал Алек.

Майя ухмыльнулась в ответ и пожала плечами, отходя к другим посетителям и оставляя Лайтвуда наедине со своими мыслями и бокалом пива.

Спросить. Алек отмахнулся, от идеи, которая прочно засела в его голове после слов задорной барменши. Он не пойдет к Магнусу в полночь, не будет стоять у него на пороге и просить прощения, как назойливый школьник. Нет, он точно не станет этого делать. Залпом допив напиток, детектив бросил мятую двадцатку на стойку и быстрым шагом покинул шумный бар.

Уже не в первый раз он поднимался по этой лестнице и не в первый раз его шаги сопровождали глухие удары сердца. Один раз приняв решение, он не позволял себе остановиться и перевести дух, обдумать шаг, о котором он наверняка будет сожалеть на следующее утро, позорно сбежать, так и не поговорив с человеком, от одного лишь взгляда которого перехватывало дыхание, а сердце пропускало несколько ударов.

Дверь в лофт Бейна не открылась при приближении гостя — может Магнуса не было дома или он не хотел видеть столь позднего гостя? Нерешительно потоптавшись на пороге, Алек все же коснулся костяшками пальцев двери. Слишком тихо, чтобы хозяин мог услышать, но достаточно для того, чтобы посчитать задачу выполненной и с чистой совестью умчаться прочь.

За дверью послышались неторопливые шаги и на пороге возник Магнус — как всегда, идеальный и обворожительный.

— Алек, — нарочито равнодушный голос резал слух, — в чем я виновен на этот раз?

— Нет, — выпалил Лайтвуд, теряя все слова и мысли, которые до этого момента бушевали в его голове. — Я не очень хорош в этом, но, — запнувшись под испытующим взглядом мага, Алек отвел взгляд, — я хочу извиниться. Прости, что так получилось.

— Получилось? — Магнус недовольно покачал головой. — Александр, ты был так уверен в том, что я способен на этот низкий, бесчестный поступок, что даже не взглянул толком на свою, так называемую, «улику». Ты даже не понимаешь, в чем твоя вина и почему ты сейчас стоишь здесь. О, ты еще и пьян, замечательно, — Бейн закатил глаза. — Что-то еще или я могу быть свободен, детектив?

— Магнус, — Алек схватил за рукав собирающегося закрыть дверь мага, — мне правда очень жаль. Можно мне объяснить…

Бейн некоторое время внимательно смотрел на него, ни словом, ни мимикой, не выдавая собственных мыслей. От его пронзительного взгляда кожа Алека покрылась мурашками, хотелось бросить все и уйти, но он не мог сделать и шага.

— Ладно, — лениво произнес маг, отступая вбок и жестом приглашая Алека внутрь, — проходи, не будем радовать соседей подробностями нашего «недоразумения».

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Лайтвуд, переступая порог.

— Не благодари меня, Александр, — Бейн недовольно отмахнулся, прерывая гостя, и прошел в гостиную, уверенный, что Алек идет за ним, — я еще не простил тебя.

— Ты согласился выслушать.

— Тоже верно, — обернувшись, Магнус улыбнулся и протянул Алеку бокал с непонятным пестрым напитком. — Садись, я тебя слушаю.

Потоптавшись на месте, Лайтвуд последовал примеру хозяина, который устроился на диване. Сделав большой глоток из бокала для храбрости, Алек поднял глаза на мага, который застыл в выжидающей позе.

— Магнус, ты мне нравишься.

Бейн молча покачал головой из стороны в сторону, что, должно быть, означало, что он совершенно не удивлен.

— Ты мне нравишься, несмотря на то, что я не верю в магию, — продолжил Алек, нервно прокручивая бокал в руке и не обращая внимания на изменившегося в лице мага, — несмотря на то, что ты обманом зарабатываешь себе на жизнь, что ты прикрываешься магией. Именно по этой причине я подумал, что ты способен на кражу, понимаешь, — Алека было уже не остановить, — если человек может жить обманом, то он способен и на большее…

— Уходи.

Алек замер, не понимая, почему маг прервал его пылкую, полную откровений речь.

— Уходи, — спокойно повторил Бейн. — И, если ты уверен, что я мошенник, будь добр, больше никогда не возвращайся.

— Магнус, — Алек предпринял еще одну жалкую попытку объясниться с магом, но у того на лице не дрогнул и мускул. Лишь глаза могли выдать то, как тяжело ему дается этот шаг.

— Ты знаешь где дверь, — Магнус щелкнул пальцами, и Алек услышал, как в прихожей заскрипела дверь. Он настороженно посмотрел на мага, но тот лишь усмехнулся: — Да, детектив, это один из моих фокусов.

Поставив бокал на столик, Алек поднялся и еще раз бросил недоверчивый взгляд на мага, который со скучающим видом следил за его действиями. Тяжело вздохнув, Лайтвуд прошествовал к двери, которая, стоило ему переступить порог, громко захлопнулась за спиной. Он был прав, не стоило даже пытаться, но зато теперь можно было ставить на личной жизни такой же жирный крест, как и на карьере.


	9. Chapter 9

Утро понедельника встретило Алека головной болью и воспоминаниями, от которых хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Почему он вообще подумал, что ввалиться среди ночи к Магнусу, которого он фактически знал без году неделю, и рассказывать тому о своих чувствах, было нормальным? Ах да, Майя, черт бы ее побрал. Натянув одеяло на лицо, Лайтвуд некоторое время размышлял, стоит ли идти на работу, если уже послезавтра он мог оказаться в лучшем случае переведенным в архив и в худшем — безработным. В конце концов, третий будильник пробудил благоразумие и, взяв себя в руки и решив провести оставшиеся дни как ни в чем ни бывало, Алек выбрался из постели.

За последние дни детектив окончательно убедился, что бесконечные просмотры видеозаписей не дают ровным счетом ничего, поэтому было решено еще раз обойти места преступлений и заново изучить все возможные способы проникновения в выставочные залы.

Разумеется, частые (и безрезультатные) визиты детективов не радовали владельцев галерей, но каждый раз они открывали все двери и позволяли осматривать все укромные уголки помещений. Еще бы это приносило хоть какую-то пользу! Разве что отвлекало Алека от грустных мыслей и убивало время, которое он все равно должен был провести за таким же не приносящим результата протиранием штанов в участке.

Лайтвуд столько раз осматривал галереи, что, кажется, знал все царапины на стенах. Он скользил взглядом по убранству помещений, по картинам, по людям, но мысли его витали где-то далеко. Пока он не наткнулся на маленький черный глазок камеры в одном из углов четвертой по счету галереи из тех, что он успел посетить за день.  
Если ему не изменяла память, в этом месте камеры раньше не было, и он ни разу не видел записи с данного ракурса.

— Простите, — он привлек внимание девушки, которая должна была его сопровождать, но разделяла его лениво-скучающий настрой и развлекала себя копанием в телефоне, — как давно здесь камера?

— Кажется, неделю или две, не больше, — задумалась блондинка, не сразу отрывая взгляд от экрана смартфона, — она еще не подключена к мониторам, только к компьютеру директора. Или он и не собирается ее подключать, — заговорщицким тоном добавила она, — чтобы лично контролировать все происходящее.

— Можно посмотреть записи? — с энтузиазмом спросил Алек, понимая, что камера могла заснять действия Магнуса и пытаясь не обращать внимания на тоненький голосок в голове, который напоминал ему об обещании, данном магу.

— Думаю, мистер Роджерс не будет против, — улыбнулась девушка и жестом пригласила детектива за собой.

Мистер Роджерс не возражал. Более того, выслушав упрек Алека о том, что его не предупредили о камере и не отключили ее в пятницу, извинился и передал запись названного дня детективу.

В участок ехать все еще не хотелось. Заскочив в ближайшее кафе за огромным стаканом черного кофе без сахара, Алек удобно устроился в автомобиле и достал ноутбук. Флешка с записью, которую он сжимал в кулаке, жгла ладонь. Алеку казалось, что он совершает нечто противозаконное, но остановиться не мог. Вставить флешку удалось не сразу, руки дрожали от волнения, но Лайтвуд справился и на экране появились первые кадры.

Найти нужное время было не сложно — Алек помнил, в котором часу они с Магнусом приехали в галерею. Включив быструю перемотку, детектив под громкие удары сердца наблюдал за снующими людьми в кадре. С того места, где была установлена камера, был виден вход и, заметив знакомый силуэт, Алек замедлил воспроизведение. Прошло несколько минут, необходимых для отключения остальных камер, и Магнус вышел в центр зала.

Алек нажал на паузу и вытер влажные ладони о брюки. На мгновение Лайтвуд задумался, почему он так волнуется? Очевидно, Магнус не хотел, чтобы кто-то имел возможность разоблачить его и именно по этой причине заставил отключить камеры. Алек всегда знал, что Бейн не настоящий маг, а сейчас он просто убедится в этом. Он не собирался разоблачать или, боже упаси, шантажировать так называемого мага, а значит и волноваться не зачем. Сделав глубокий вдох и пригубив кофе, Алек нажал на пуск.

Магнус стоял в центре зала, широко расставленные руки застыли в воздухе, глаза, кажется прикрыты, лицо спокойное и безучастное. Только легкое движение губ позволяло определить, что на экране не стоп-кадр. Через 5 минут Алеку стало скучно. Конечно, любоваться магом можно так же долго, как и смотреть на огонь или воду, но не тогда, когда ждешь каких-либо действий. Можно было перемотать, но детектив не хотел пропустить ничего интересного, и потому, подперев рукой подбородок, он продолжал изучать похожего на каменное изваяние Бейна.

Внезапно руки мага резко взлетели вверх и на мгновение зал погрузился в полумрак. Алек дернулся от неожиданности, но завораживающе прекрасное зрелище на экране не позволило ему отпрянуть от монитора. Магнус делал пассы руками, продолжая что-то напряженно, судя по выражению лица, бормотать. Изящные пальцы Бейна, украшенные множеством колец, плавно перебирали потоки воздуха, а украшения, отражая свет, бросали блики на камеру. Маг переместился к первой картине и некоторое время провел перед ней, продолжая размахивать руками в своем «магическом» танце. За первой картиной последовала вторая, третья и так далее, пока Бейн не достиг места, где располагалась камера. К тому моменту Алек откровенно заскучал, твердо уверовав в шарлатанство Магнуса. Признать было сложно, но в глубине души он надеялся, что увидит нечто из ряда вон выходящее, но нет. К сожалению, магии не существовало, а человек, гордо именовавший себя магом, просто что-то шептал у каждой из картин.

Бейн поравнялся с камерой и, продолжая свои нехитрые манипуляции, бросил взгляд на камеру. Они словно встретились взглядом сквозь экран ноутбука, и Алек почувствовал, как почва уходит из-под ног. Сердце пропустило несколько ударов и только когда перед глазами все поплыло, он понял, что надо сделать вдох. Вернув запись на несколько секунд назад, Лайтвуд припал к экрану.

Глаза Магнуса, вполне обычные, метнулись к камере и в следующую секунду на Алека уже смотрели неестественно желтые и яркие, больше напоминающие кошачьи, нежели человечьи глаза. Пауза. Вдох-выдох. Большой глоток кофе. Взгляд на экран. Магнус чертов Бейн с легкой улыбкой на губах все еще смотрел на Алека кошачьими глазами.

Захлопнув крышку ноутбука, Лайтвуд завел мотор и автомобиль с ревом сорвался с места. Только один человек мог убедить его в том, что он не сошел с ума, и Алек направлялся именно к нему.


	10. Chapter 10

Ждал ли Алек, что дверь перед ним откроется, стоит ему очутиться на пороге Бейна? После вчерашнего разговора, определенно нет. Но надежда на то и надежда, чтобы жить в глубине души даже в самые темные моменты. Костяшки пальцев коснулись деревянной поверхности, издавая негромкий звук, но по ту сторону продолжала царить полная тишина. Алек, одной рукой прижимая ноутбук к груди, второй принялся стучать настойчивей. Обижен Магнус или нет, им просто необходимо поговорить, иначе… Иначе будет еще позднее, чем есть сейчас.

— Молодой человек, если дверь до сих пор не открыта, значит хозяина нет дома, — со стороны лестницы послышался незнакомый женский голос, заставив кулак Лайтвуда замереть в воздухе. — Или же хозяин не желает принимать гостей.

Алек окинул девушку взглядом сверху вниз. Темнокожая незнакомка с неожиданно светлыми, почти белыми волосами и ярко голубыми глазами, она все еще стояла на лестнице.

— Я… — неожиданно для себя замялся Алек. — Мне нужно срочно поговорить с Магнусом, это важно.

— Вы, должно быть, Александр, — девушка расплылась в широкой улыбке и быстро преодолев последние ступеньки, протянула растерянному Алеку тонкую руку. — Катарина Лосс, подруга Магнуса. Он попросил покормить Председателя Мяо.

— Значит его нет, — выдохнул детектив, но быстро спохватился и сжал протянутую ладонь. — Приятно познакомиться, Катарина. Я Алек, но вы и так уже знаете. Алек Лайтвуд.

— Может я смогу помочь? — девушка провела рукой по двери, и та медленно отворилась. Навстречу им выкатился меховой комок, который при ближайшем рассмотрении оказался вышеупомянутым Председателем Мяо. Полностью игнорируя присутствие Лайтвуда, кот обтерся об ноги Катарины и негромко мяукнув, скрылся в темной квартире.

— Но дверь же была закрыта, — непонимающе пробубнил Алек, — что за…

Катарина издала негромкий звук, похожий на попытку сдержать смех, и пожав плечами, последовала за котом. Магия. Она самая. И, судя по всему, Бейн не единственный маг в округе.

Катарина нашлась на кухне, рядом с довольно чавкающим котом. Жестом пригласив Алека сесть, девушка включила чайник.

— А Магнус не будет против? — ставя ноутбук на кухонный столик, поинтересовался детектив и, поймав вопросительный взгляд Катарины, поспешил уточнить: — Что мы хозяйничаем здесь в его отсутствие. Что вы пригласили меня… Мы, вроде как, в ссоре.

— Магнус идиот, — выпалила Катарина, заставив челюсть Алека устремиться вниз. — Без посторонней помощи он к тому же будет одиноким идиотом. Считай, что мы оказываем ему услугу. Так в чем дело? — разливая ароматный чай в чашки, спросила она у притихшего гостя. — Если дело касается магии, то мне можно доверять.

Алек сделал глубокий вдох. Возможно, Магнус сидит где-то в соседней комнате и подослал свою подругу поговорить с ним, узнать, что ему надо. Лайтвуд решил быть предельно искренним, благо мисс Лосс располагала к откровениям.

— Мы поссорились, потому что я назвал Магнуса шарлатаном и жуликом. Понимаете, нельзя прожить всю жизнь, ни во что не веря, и вдруг в один прекрасный момент принять на веру то, что в мире существует волшебство. Но сегодня я увидел такое, что поставило под вопрос все мое мировоззрение, — открыв крышку ноутбука и еще раз окинув взглядом высветившегося на экране Магнуса с кошачьими глазами, Алек развернул ноутбук к Катарине. — Я не могу этого понять, но, мне кажется, я начинаю верить.

Если в мире до сих пор не существовало краткого руководства «Как выставить себя идиотом за 5 минут», то его автором мог стать Лайтвуд, по крайней мере, ему так казалось. Сердце замерло в ожидании вердикта Лосс. Что было бы самым страшным? Она могла сказать, что ничего не видит и Алек начал сходить с ума. Она могла рассмеяться в лицо и назвать его глупцом, не заметившим простого трюка. Она могла серьезно объяснить ему происходящее, в конце концов.

Катарина рассмеялась, заставив сердце Алека ухнуть в пропасть.

— А я говорила Магнусу, что надо сразу все показать, чтобы ты поверил, но нет же, упрямец, пошел окольным путем. Это метка мага, — уже спокойным тоном пояснила девушка. — Метки есть у всех магов, у всех они разные. У Магнуса глаза. Обычно мы скрываем их, чтобы не пугать людей.

— Вы… — Алек нахмурился, пытаясь понять, говорит ли Катарина правду.

— Да, я тоже маг, — приветливо улыбнулась Лосс и едва заметно пошевелила пальцами. Кожа девушки стала медленно менять цвет, пока из смуглой не превратилась в синюю. Склонив белокурую голову, Лосс внимательно изучала реакцию Алека, который, кажется, потерял дар речи. — Не буду больше тебя смущать, — вздохнула она, намереваясь вновь скрыть свою метку, но Лайтвуд наконец нашел голос.

— Вау.

— Просто вау? Не «на костер, ведьму»? Не «мамочки, спасите, убивают»? — синекожая Катарина добродушно засмеялась. Похоже, она насмотрелась различных реакций на себя и до сих пор «вау» среди них не значилось.

— Можно? — Алек протянул руку к лежащей на столе ладони девушки. Глупо было предполагать, что она будет не такой, как у обычного человека, но все хотелось прикоснуться и убедиться, что она настоящая.

— Конечно, — Катарина позволила взять себя за руку. — Еще вопросы? — добродушно спросила она, наблюдая, за склонившимся над ее ладонью Алеком.

Алек смущенно кашлянул, позволяя пальцам девушки выскользнуть из его руки.

— Если бы только Магнус сразу показал мне себя, — пробормотал он, — все могло быть иначе. Я зря его обидел.

— Он сам виноват, Алек. Но и его можно понять. Большинство людей — а мы не показываем себя первому встречному — просто сбегает в панике. Человеческий разум не готов к таким потрясениям, — Катарина жестом указала на свой облик. — Одно дело, верить в магию, а другое — видеть перед собой монстра, чудовище из сказки.

— Вы не похожи на монстров, — Алек сдвинул брови. — Это необычно, но очень красиво. Хотел бы я увидеть глаза Магнуса не через экран, — мечтательно добавил он и тут же спохватился: — Могу я узнать, где он?

— Он приходил ко мне рано утром, просил покормить кота, если к вечеру не объявится. Сказал, что это связано с расследованием.

— С расследованием? Он в одиночку решил все сделать? Где он? — подскочив со стула, Алек начал мерить шагами небольшую кухню Бейна. –Что, если он в опасности?

— Магнус просил передать тебе записку, если не вернется до завтра. Думаю, я могу отдать тебе ее и сейчас, раз мы все равно встретились, — Катарина пожала плечами и извлекла из кармана лист бумаги. Пустой лист. — Магия, помнишь? — улыбнулась она, протягивая листок Алеку. — Текст не появится до назначенного времени. Не переживай, все с ним будет хорошо.

— Спасибо, — убирая записку в карман, выдохнул Алек. — За разговор, за поддержку. За то, что помогла поверить.

— Всегда к твоим услугам, Александр, — улыбнулась Катарина и, поняв, что Алек собирается уходить, протянула ему листок с номером. — Звони, если потребуется помощь. Ради Магнуса я отправлюсь даже в ад.

Отправив номер в тот же карман, где уже была записка Магнуса, Алек подхватил ноутбук и, поспешно попрощавшись с новой знакомой, покинул лофт.


	11. Chapter 11

Верил ли Алек в то, что на следующее утро на клочке бумаги, который передала ему Катарина, проявится текст? В тот же вечер он бы не задумываясь дал положительный ответ, но, после не очень спокойной ночи и парочки кошмаров, все произошедшее казалось лишь частью снов. Рациональность, присущая детективу, уверяла его, что магии нет, а Катарина, должно быть, загипнотизировала его и внушила всякие глупости.

Но верил Алек или нет, все утро мужчина кидал обеспокоенные взгляды на листок бумаги, лежащий на его рабочем столе. Что если Магнус использовал чернила, которые проявляются через какое-то время? Или после определенных манипуляций? Вполне возможно, что это очередной трюк, не более. Подхватив «записку», Лайтвуд поспешил к человеку, который без труда мог ответить на возникший вопрос. Или с трудом — Алека не особо волновало, сколько усилий должна приложить рыжая, чтобы определить наличие чернил на бумаге.

— Что это? — Клэри сняла огромные очки, защищающие ее глаза и добрую половину лица от того, над чем она работала, и недоверчиво посмотрела на белый лист в руке бесцеремонно ворвавшегося в лабораторию Алека.

— Проверь, написано здесь что-то или нет.

— А ты сам не видишь?

— Видел бы, не спрашивал.

После недавнего дня совместной работы, их общение все же вернулось на круги своя: Алек не мог удержаться от того, чтобы закатить глаза, а Клэри была просто маленькой вредной девчонкой, которая, в силу своих выдающихся умственных способностей (или связей, как считал Алек), оказалась на должности криминалиста в слишком юном возрасте.

— Зачем тебе? — рыжая неторопливо взяла листок в руки и, рассмотрев его с обеих сторон, посмотрела через него на свет.

— Магнус, — нехотя пробормотал Алек, предполагая, что упоминание мага поспособствует желанию Клэри помочь, и он не ошибся: глаза девушки моментально засверкали от любопытства. — Магнус расследует то дело в одиночку, я не знаю, где он. Этот клочок бумаги все, что у меня есть. Его подруга сказала, что текст проявится утром, — Алек невольно бросил взгляд на показывающие полдень часы. — С ним могло что-то случиться.

— Проявится… как? — Клэри нахмурилась и, отложив листок, полезла в шкафчик за какими-то склянками с разноцветными препаратами.

— Катарина сказала, что с помощью магии, — детектив не горел желанием отвечать на этот вопрос, но единственный способ чего-то добиться от рыжей — разговаривать с ней. И, желательно, честно.

— Ох, теперь ты веришь, — язвительно заметила Фрей.

— В том и дело, что нет, — конечно, Алек не собирался признаваться, что какая-то его часть уже сдала позиции, что он видел вещи, которые с трудом поддаются объяснениям, что он просто хочет верить Магнусу… — Я подумал, что Бейн использовал какие-нибудь особенные чернила. Проверь. Пожалуйста, — добавил он, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. — Он может быть в опасности.

Покачав головой, Клэри разложила листок на специальной подставке и набрав пипеткой жидкость из баночки, капнула на бумагу.

— Ну? — Лайтвуд, нависший над плечом криминалиста, был не в том расположении духа, чтобы долго ждать результатов.

— Нет, — через некоторое время ответила Клэри. — Здесь ничего нет, но можно еще кое-что попробовать.

Фрей достала другую баночку и повторила манипуляции, но на этот раз бумага задымилась и на том месте, куда попала жидкость, появились синие язычки пламени.

Не думая о последствиях, Лайтвуд прихлопнул ладонью огонь, не позволяя ему поглотить записку целиком.

— Черт, черт! Прости, Алек, — Клэри выглядела виноватой. — Позволь, — девушка коснулась его руки, которой он все еще прижимал бумагу к столу.

Ладонь неприятно саднило, но, подняв руку, Алек первым делом посмотрел на записку, искренне надеясь, что она уцелела.

— Черт, — пробормотала Фрей, поднимая листок с зияющей дырой в самом центре. — Она не должна была загореться, я не понимаю…

— Спасибо за помощь, — зло процедил сквозь зубы Алек и, выхватив свое сокровище из рук нерадивой рыжей, выскочил из помещения.

Вернувшись к столу и потирая обожженную ладонь, Лайтвуд бросил взгляд на записку и обомлел: буквы не просто проявлялись на бумаге, но и двигались на ней, стараясь обойти дыру.

— Камилла Белькур, отель «Дюморт», — задумчиво прочитал Алек проявившийся текст.

— Что ты сказал? — за спиной раздался голос Лидии.

— Камилла Белькур, отель «Дюморт», — повторил детектив нахмурившись. — Тебе это о чем-нибудь говорит?

— Над этим делом работает сам капитан, — Бранвелл подошла ближе, — насколько мне известно, в отеле творятся ужасные вещи — оружие, наркотики. Белькур владелица отеля, но к ней не подступиться. По документам все в порядке, прямых доказательств нет. А что у тебя?

— Похоже, Бейн решил, что в моем деле замешана эта Камилла и сам полез в отель.

— Зачем? — испуганные глаза Лидии встретились с не менее взволнованным взглядом Александра. — Ни один шедевр в мире не стоит такого риска. Что он хотел доказать?

Алек покачал головой. Он понятия не имел, что задумал маг или почему он не сообщил Лайтвуду о своих догадках. Возможно, он был слишком горд для того, чтобы после оскорблений разговаривать с Алеком. Возможно, он его ненавидел. Возможно, он хотел доказать, что не лгал. В любом случае, меры были слишком радикальными. Магнус никому не сможет ничего доказать, если не выберется живым из этого самого отеля. От одной только мысли о том, как все может закончиться, кожа Алека покрылась мурашками. Он знал мага совсем недолго, он перенес бы разлуку с ним без труда — скорее всего, он бы справился, но знать, что по его вине, из-за его опрометчивых слов и действий с человеком — с Магнусом — случилось что-то непоправимое, это было бы настоящей трагедией.

— Пойдем, — понимая всю гамму чувств, что испытывал Лайтвуд — девушка сама потеряла любимого человека, Лидия не могла остаться в стороне. — Нам понадобится подмога.

В третий раз за утро Алек повторил свой рассказ в кабинете капитана и показал тому записку с адресом.

— Почему он полез туда один? — смотря через дырку в бумаге на Алека, недовольно спросил Ходж. — Почему вы не работали вместе?

Лайтвуд не нашел что ответить. Посвящать начальника в личную жизнь и проблемы с доверием совершенно не хотелось, а другого разумного объяснения у детектива не было.

— Кроме этого клочка бумаги нет никакого свидетельства, что Бейн там. Нет свидетелей. Нет никаких подтверждений. Может Бейн вообще туда не ходил или уже давно отсыпается дома? Может это такая шутка? Мы не можем нагрянуть в Дюморт средь бела дня и устроить обыск или предъявить обвинение Белькур, — Старквезер завершил свою эмоциональную речь, но под пристальным и крайне недовольным взором своих подчиненных, все же добавил: — Приходите, если у вас будут какие-либо существенные доказательства.

Несомненно, Ходж не хотел спугнуть Камиллу и испортить свои давние наработки по ее делу. Расчетливый капитан без зазрения совести мог пожертвовать одним человеком ради личной выгоды, которую он скрывал за громкими словами и законом.

— Я сам пойду туда, — стоило двери кабинета закрыться за его спиной, выпалил Алек. — Просто осмотрюсь, узнаю, что там происходит. Поговорю с этой самой Камиллой.

— Не похоже, что у нас есть другой выбор, — кивнула Бранвелл после небольшой паузы. — Может, тогда капитан соизволит что-нибудь предпринять.

Александр закатил глаза, показывая, насколько сильно он верит в помощь Старквезера. Если расследование Лайтвуда будет мешать ходу дела капитана, то тот никогда не позволит детективу добиться успеха. И именно по той причине, что помощи ждать нет смысла, Алек должен будет сделать все сам. Чего бы это ему не стоило.


	12. Chapter 12

Отель «Дюморт» встретил гостя не так радушно, как принято встречать гостей — а именно в этом статусе явился туда Лайтвуд. Девушка за стойкой администратора окинула его недовольным взглядом и, даже не здороваясь, неохотно, будто делает одолжение, протянула руку за документами.

— Мест нет, — ради этого ответа Алек минут пять топтался на месте, наблюдал, как брюнетка лениво роется в своем компьютере, и нагло рассматривал окружающую его обстановку — огромный холл с зоной ожидания, на вкус Лайтвуда, немного темный и мрачный, даже несмотря на свисающую с потолка громоздкую люстру с доброй сотней лампочек, полуголые растения по углам, больше похожие на засохшие деревья, чем на украшение. И тишина.

— Вы не могли сразу это сказать? — детектив закатил глаза, поражаясь поведению некомпетентной девушки с именем Морин на бейджике. — Я должен встретиться здесь с другом, возможно, он уже здесь, — попытался найти иной подход Алек. — Бейн, его зовут Магнус Бейн.

Тяжело вздохнув, девушка склонилась к экрану и, потратив еще минут пять, отрицательно покачала головой.

— Может все-таки найдется одна комната? — широко улыбнулся Лайтвуд, вспоминая навыки обольщения от своей младшей сестры Изабель.

— Нет. Все занято.

Чертыхаясь, Алек развернулся, чтобы покинуть помещение — возможно, ему удастся проникнуть со служебного входа, хотя это и означало, что ему придется нарушить закон, но звонкий цокот каблуков по мраморному полу привлек его внимание и путь преградила незнакомая женщина. Хрупкая и изящная, в облегающем красном платье, с идеальной прической и сверкающими всевозможными украшениями, она выглядела так, будто только что сошла с обложки журналов, которыми обычно была завалена комната Изабель. Можно было назвать ее красивой, если бы не отталкивающий холодный взгляд, который пробирал до костей.

— Я слышала, вы ищите Магнуса? — легкая улыбка едва коснулась зеленых глаз. — Камилла Белькур, — представилась она, протягивая небольшую ладошку, — владелица этого замечательно места.

— Алек Лайтвуд, — скрывать свое имя смысла не было, администратор все равно видела его документы. — Да, я ищу Бейна.

— Александр? — промурлыкала Камилла, окидывая гостя оценивающим взглядом. — Тот самый детектив, с которым работал Магнус?

— Откуда вы знаете? — Лайтвуд нахмурился, откровенно не понимая, что происходит.

— Ох, у нас с Магнусом долгая история, — развернувшись на каблуках, Белькур поманила за собой детектива в сторону стоящих в холле огромных диванов. — Морин, принеси нам с детективом что-нибудь выпить, — бросила она мгновенно сорвавшейся с места девушке, и опустилась на мягкие подушки.

Алек последовал ее примеру. Через несколько секунд Морин поставила на столик перед ними стаканы с ярко-красным напитком.

— Фирменный коктейль отеля, — тихо ответила она на немой вопрос детектива и, сопровождаемая недовольным взглядом Белькур, поспешила вернуться за стойку.

— Так вот, — улыбнулась Камилла, показывая собеседнику левую руку, безымянный палец которой был украшен кольцом с огромным сверкающим камнем, — мы с Магнусом помолвлены уже не первый год. Он не хранит от меня секретов, — добавила она тоном, подчеркивающим, что ей вовсе не жаль.

Алека будто окатили ведром холодной воды. Зачем? Зачем Бейн флиртовал с ним, зачем смотрел на него влюбленными глазами, зачем привел его сюда? Это месть за недоверие? Но едва ли стоило доверять человеку, который скрыл, что состоит в серьезных отношениях.

— Он никогда не упоминал вас, — сказал Алек, чтобы заполнить неловкое молчание.

— Мы были в ссоре, — наигранно рассмеялась Камилла. — Целую неделю. Знаете, такое бывает в отношениях, — по ее заговорщицкому тону можно было сказать, что она в курсе, что у Алека этих отношений фактически никогда и не было. — Зато за ссорами следует очень сладкое перемирие.

Закусив губу с помадой в тон платью, Камилла наслаждалась реакцией Лайтвуда, который получил удар ножом в спину от Бейна.

— Могу я увидеться с ним? — сам не зная почему, спросил детектив. Спросить, почему маг так поступил с ним? Извиниться за сказанные раннее обидные слова? Наговорить новые? — У нас остались нерешенные вопросы по работе, — вздохнул он, понимая, что должен как-то оправдать свое желание.

— Я думала, вы больше не работаете вместе, — пожала плечами девушка, — не после того, как ты посадил его в клетку.

— Не работаем, но один вопрос остался не решенным, — Камилла умела сбить человека с толку. — Он здесь?

— Здесь, — кивнула Белькур. — Но он спит. Я передам, что ты заходил, — показывая, что разговор окончен, хозяйка поднялась с дивана. — Рада была познакомиться, Александр, — его имя прозвучало слишком ядовито в ее устах.

Еще раз окинув Лайтвуда взглядом, Камилла, громко цокая каблуками, скрылась в темном коридоре.

Покинув «Дюморт», Алек некоторое время просто сидел в машине и размышлял о черной полосе в своей жизни. Мысли были совершенно невеселые, но довольно привычные. Вот только теперь им компанию составляла еще и обида на Бейна, который скрыл свои серьезные отношения, а затем обрушил их на голову Алека в совершенно неожиданный момент. Восприняв новость как личную проблему, Лайтвуд не сразу осознал один необъяснимый факт: если Бейн и Белькур были помолвлены, зачем Ходж привлек мага для расследования одного дела и проигнорировал его возможное причастие к другому? Все казалось взаимосвязанным и это путало еще больше.

Достав телефон, Алек несколько минут боролся с желанием позвонить Катарине. Она могла пролить свет как минимум на связь Магнуса и Камиллы, но, с другой стороны, она была подругой Бейна и ни за что не выдала бы информацию, которая могла навредить магу.

Можно было поговорить с капитаном, задать ему волнующие вопросы, но за самовольный визит в отель Алек определенно должен был получить нагоняй, а не ответы.

Лидия и Клэри знали не больше него самого.

Иззи и Джейс обязательно поддержали бы его, но опять же, помочь ничем не смогли.

Родители не рассматривались даже в качестве моральной поддержки.

Так, продумав все возможные варианты, Алек выбрал единственный подходящий, и набрал номер необычной подруги Бейна. Девушка ответила почти сразу.

— Катарина, это Алек…

— Есть новости от Магнуса? — прервал его взволнованный голос. — Где он?

— Похоже, с ним все в порядке, — вздохнул Лайтвуд, — но нам лучше встретиться.

— Я работаю в госпитале Бет-Изрэйел, как подъедешь, звони.

Обозначив необходимое для поездки время, Алек отключил телефон и тронулся с места. Хуже быть все равно уже не могло.

Катарина ожидала его на парковке. Забравшись в авто, девушка дружелюбно улыбнулась, но поспешила перейти к делу.

— Что-то случилось, верно?

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Лайтвуд. — Магнус у своей невесты и, судя по ее счастливому лицу, с ним все отлично.

— У какой еще невесты? — Лосс нахмурилась, явно не понимая, кого Алек имеет в виду. Что ж, это обнадеживало — не один он был оставлен в неведении.

— У Камиллы Белькур.

— О нет, только не Камилла, — девушка спрятала лицо в ладонях. — Это она тебе сказала?

— Так это неправда? — надежда в голосе Алека смешивалась с волнением — если у Бейна с Камиллой ничего не было, значит он явно в опасности.

— Ну, — замялась Катарина, — они встречались, но это было давно, — заметив, что собеседник поник, она накрыла его руку своей. — Сейчас их абсолютно ничего не связывает. Не буду вдаваться в подробности, но расстались они врагами.

— Значит, если Магнус у нее, то это очень-очень плохо?

Катарина коротко кивнула. В ее глазах был тот же страх, который испытывал и Алек. Возможно, мага уже нет в живых — учитывая репутацию Белькур, возможно, они никогда больше не увидятся, и все потому, что Алек был упрямым ослом, который не хотел видеть дальше своего носа.

— У меня практически нет никаких свидетельств, что Магнус в отеле, — обреченно прошептал Алек, — мне никогда не получить ордер на обыск, а заселиться туда невозможно.

— В «Дюморт»? — Катарина закатила глаза. — Он просто прикрытие и гостей не принимает, об этом всем известно.

— Прикрытие чему?

— Назови любое противозаконное дело и не ошибешься. Вся беда в том, что на Камиллу работают маги, которые с помощью специальных чар скрывают неприглядную жизнь отеля. Полиция никогда не сможет это увидеть.

Какой же простой теперь казалась жизнь до того, как Алек узнал о существовании магии. Все было понятно и доступно, он был профессионалом своего дела, работа приносила удовольствие, а любые сложности воспринимались как вызов. В мире магии Лайтвуд чувствовал себя первокурсником, который прогулял половину семестра, который книгу видел лишь издалека и даже не держал в руках, который имеет лишь отдаленное представление о том, что происходит в мире.

— И как мне его спасти? — он смотрел на Лосс глазами, полными отчаяния и грусти, ведь она единственная связывала его с миром Магнуса.

— Нам, — тепло улыбнулась Катарина. — Мы вместе спасем нашего легкомысленного мага.


	13. Chapter 13

В квартире Алека было необычно многолюдно, но это был тот случай, когда Лайтвуд не смог бы справиться в одиночку с возникшей проблемой. Самые близкие, те, кому он безоговорочно доверял, ютились в небольшой гостиной и ждали, когда наконец хозяин соизволит объяснить причину, по которой он всех собрал в середине рабочей недели. Алек нервно мерил комнату шагами, хотя с его длинными ногами получалось сделать всего несколько шагов в одном направлении.

— Ты ждешь еще кого-то, большой братец? — голос Изабель нарушил напряженную тишину.

Алек, будто пробудившись от сна, окинул взглядом собравшихся — Изабель, Лидия, Джейс, который привел Клэри — куда без нее, но она и так была в курсе дела, так что Алек не возражал и парнишка, имя которого Алек так и не запомнил, хоть и видел его пару раз в участке. Друг Клэри почему-то сидел рядом с Иззи и очень загадочно ей улыбался.

— И кто привел сюда гражданского? — фыркнул Лайтвуд-старший. — Я же сказал, что дело сложное и требует профессиональной подготовки.

— Он дружит с администратором «Дюморт», — поспешила защитить друга рыжая. — Ты ведь из-за этого нас позвал?

Алек недовольно покачал головой, нехотя признавая, что парнишка в очках и правда может им помочь, и перевел взгляд на последнего гостя — Катарину, которая держалась в стороне от остальных.

— Это Катарина, подруга Магнуса, — пояснил Алек, указывая на девушку и дождавшись, пока она не перезнакомится со всеми, продолжил, — его удерживают в «Дюморте», но у нас нет достаточных доказательств, для получения ордера. Все скрыто от глаз обычных людей.

— В смысле? — нахмурилась Изабель, как, впрочем, и Лидия.

— Магия реальна, — вздохнул Алек и, прежде чем его близкие начали беспокоиться о его рассудке, вскинул руку ладонью вперед, призывая их замолчать и позволить ему все объяснить. — Магия существует, Бейн настоящий маг, как и Катарина.

Лосс улыбнулась и раскрыла ладонь, на которой затанцевали синие огоньки.

— И что это за фокусы? — Лидия была слишком похожа на Алека, чтобы поверить в происходящие перед ней необъяснимые вещи.

— Это не фокусы, я видел вещи и посерьезнее, — Лайтвуд присел на корточки рядом с креслом Бранвелл и заглянул в взволнованные глаза девушки. — Понимаю, тебе сложно это понять и принять — как и мне, но все это чистая правда. Катарина могла бы показать еще что-нибудь, но нам понадобится ее магия для других целей, поэтому просто поверьте мне на слово, — обратился он уже ко всем гостям.

Лидия продолжала недоверчиво переводить взгляд с Алека на Катарину и обратно, пока Лайтвуд терпеливо ждал ее реакции.

— Хорошо, — девушка кивнула, решая дать происходящему перед ней сумасшествию шанс. — И что мы должны делать?

— Кто-то должен отвлекать персонал, пока мы с Катариной проникнем внутрь, — начал Алек, но запнулся, не особо представляя, как же им пройти в странный отель.

— Рафаэль может впустить вас через вход для персонала, — спохватился друг Клэри. — Надеюсь… Мне надо с ним поговорить, он может сначала отказаться, но когда узнает, что человек в беде, то обязательно поможет. Как бы он не скрывал это, у него есть сердце. Вот как тогда…

— Да, да, мы поняли, — перебил не умолкавшего Саймона Алек, и нехотя добавил: — Тогда ты идешь с нами.

— Мы с Клэри войдем с парадного и попробуем снять номер, — самодовольно (хотя вроде с чего бы?) усмехнулся Джейс, поглядывая на слегка смутившуюся рыжую.

— Только слишком не увлекайтесь, — Алек не смог удержаться от того, чтобы закатить глаза, зная, чем оборачивается увлеченность Джейса новой девушкой. — Иззи и Лидия, вы будете держаться на расстоянии и, если что-то пойдет не так, придете на помощь.

Лидия и Иззи согласно кивнули и в комнате повисла тишина. Необходимо было собраться с духом перед важным делом. Алек старался не думать о последствиях, о неудачном исходе дела, о том, что они, фактически, планируют нарушить закон и, помимо того, что он рушит свою карьеру, он ставит под угрозу близких и их будущее. Стоил ли Магнус такого риска?

— У нас все получится, не переживай, — тепло улыбнулась Лидия, сжимая плечо друга. Наверняка, она неправильно поняла причину его задумчивости, но все равно, слова поддержки пришлись к месту.

— Алек, если ты передумал, — за спиной послышался тихий голос Катарины, — я пойму.

— Не передумал, — Лайтвуд поднялся на ноги. — Он не ввязался бы в это дело, если бы не я и мое недоверие. Я ему обязан.

Вопросов больше не оставалось и, разделившись на группы, вся компания покинула квартиру детектива.

***

Брать с собой Саймона было не лучшим решением Алека, но в то же время у него не было выбора. Пару раз порываясь остановить автомобиль и высадить без умолку болтавшего паренька, он все же сумел добраться до улицы, на которой располагался злосчастный «Дюморт». Оставив автомобиль как можно дальше и в менее заметном месте, главная часть отряда по спасению Магнуса направилась к заднему входу отеля.

— Рафаэль сейчас спустится, — пробормотал Саймон, улыбаясь сообщению в телефоне. — И, ребята, он не знает, зачем вы здесь, думает, что вы встречаетесь и не хотите входить с парадного входа, потому что за вами следят ревнивые супруги, а вам просто необходимо где-то встретиться, ну вы понимаете, — он многозначительно подвигал бровями, — любовь и все дела…

— Ты не мог придумать историю глупее? — уже не в первый раз перебил его Лайтвуд, с ужасом представляя, что ему придется изображать страсть, глядя на Катарину. — У меня же на лбу написано, — не договаривая, что у него написано на лбу, Алек устало махнул рукой и неловко обнял не менее недовольную Лосс.

— Свалим на то, что боимся быть пойманными, — посоветовала девушка, выскользнув из-под руки Алека и отойдя на пару шагов. — По легенде, мы не обнимаемся на людях.

— Спасибо, — искренне улыбнулся Лайтвуд, чувствуя себя спасенным.

Стоило двери со скрипом приоткрыться, как Саймон сорвался с места и, подходя к показавшемуся в проеме брюнету, что-то тихо прошептал. Обменявшись с другом Клэри хитрыми взглядами и улыбками, которые Алек принял на свой с Катариной счет, Рафаэль жестом пригласил их войти.

— Обычно мы не оказываем такие услуги, — скучающе произнес он, идя впереди и указывая неловко держащейся парочке путь, — но Саймон может быть очень настойчивым.

Алек нахмурился и перевел взгляд на Льюиса, который по ему одному известной причине все еще находился рядом. Лайтвуд искренне не понимал, как ему удалось уговорить администратора отеля на такое нарушение правил, но покрасневшие кончики ушей парня выдали его с головой. Понимающе усмехнувшись, Алек вернулся к созерцанию обстановки.

— На служебном лифте поднимитесь на двенадцатый этаж, комната 127, — вложив поочередно карту-пропуск и ключ в руку Алека, произнес Рафаэль. — Надеюсь, до полуночи управитесь, пока хозяйки нет и я здесь главный.

Настал черед Алека заливаться краской, невольно представляя, что, по мнению Рафаэля, они с Катариной будут делать в номере. Коротко кивнув, он увлек девушку к лифту, оставляя Рафаэля наедине с чрезмерно довольным Саймоном и мечтая поскорее избавиться от лишних глаз.

— Останови лифт, — пробормотала Катарина, извлекая из кармана какую-то безделушку — возможно, что-то из украшений Магнуса, и закрывая глаза. — Надо определить его местоположение.

Алек нажал на кнопку «Стоп», искренне надеясь, что Саймон достаточно отвлек своего друга, чтобы тот не заметил остановки лифта. Упаси Господь, еще решит, что они с Катариной не дотерпели до номера!

— Ну конечно, она держит его у себя под боком, — недовольно выдохнула Лосс через несколько минут шептания на непонятном языке. — Последний этаж.

— Рафаэль сказал, что Белькур здесь нет, — детектив нажал на кнопку и лифт дернулся, продолжив движение вверх. — Там будет охрана?

— Я с ними разберусь, ты ищи Магнуса.

Алек намеревался возразить, что разбираться с возможно вооруженной охраной следует ему, а не хрупкой девушке, но тут двери лифта разъехались, звонком оповещая о прибытии на нужный этаж и привлекая внимание двух качков в небольшом холле. Катарина вскинула руки, и неведомая сила подбросила два огромных тела в воздух.

— Иди же, — шикнула Лосс, отбрасывая мужчин подальше. — У нас не так много времени.

Лайтвуд, все еще с трудом веря своим глазам, выскочил в холл и поспешил к первой попавшейся двери. Пусто. Вторая — тот же результат. Третья, четвертая… пятой оказалась спальня и Алек собирался было захлопнуть дверь, когда заметил легкое шевеление на кровати. Осторожно шагнув внутрь и окинув брезгливым взглядом слишком вульгарное убранство комнаты.

Худшие догадки подтвердились, на кровати действительно был Бейн и по виду мужчины сложно было сказать, что его здесь удерживали насильно. Сдержав порыв выскочить за дверь и оставить все как есть, Лайтвуд подошел ближе и коснулся обнаженного плеча спящего мага.

— Магнус, проснись, Магнус, — тихо позвал он, но не добившись реакции, начал трясти мужчину за плечо. — Магнус, ты меня слышишь?

— Александр, — пробормотал маг, с трудом сконцентрировав помутившийся взгляд на лице напротив, — что ты здесь делаешь? Ты пришел за мной? Я скучал… — Бейн попытался приподняться и обвить руками шею детектива, но он был не в состоянии даже смотреть в одну точку.

— Магнус, чем же тебя накачали? — вздохнул Лайтвуд, не ожидая ответа на вопрос, скорее констатируя факт. — Пойдем, надо выбираться отсюда.

— Я… я не могу, — заплетающимся языком сообщил ему маг, вновь прикрывая глаза. — Здесь хорошо, оставайся, — он тяжело хлопнул рукой по постели рядом с собой, видимо призывая Алека прилечь рядом.

— Ну уж нет, — Лайтвуд брезгливо поморщился и откинул одеяло, надеясь, что под ним Магнус не совсем голый. Не то чтобы он отказался от такого зрелища, просто время было неподходящим.

К счастью, маг был в своих умопомрачительных облегающих штанах, а недалеко от кровати нашлась рубашка и обувь. Кое-как приведя Бейна в порядок, детектив закинул его руку себе на шею и, с трудом волоча ослабшее тело, выбрался в холл.

— Быстрее, — кажется, Катарина с трудом держалась на ногах. Выставив вперед дрожащие руки, она удерживала охранников на расстоянии, не позволяя им сдвинуться с места или вызвать подмогу.

Подождав, когда Алек и Магнус войдут в лифт, Лосс в последний раз воздела руки и резко опустила их, заставляя тела мужчин перед ней подняться вверх и с грохотом рухнуть на пол. Не мешкая, девушка заскочила в лифт и нажала на цифру 1, а через несколько мгновений «стоп», и только потом позволила себе повернуться к магу.

— Что она с тобой сделала? — в ужасе выдохнула Катарина, кончиками пальцев касаясь покрытого испариной лица Бейна.

Магнус никак не реагировал на подругу, продолжая безвольно висеть на шее Алека, который не терял времени и строчил сообщения своим близким, оповещая о ходе дела.

— Саймон отвлек Рафаэля, Лидия и Иззи ждут нас у заднего входа, от голубков известий нет, — отчитался он, получив ответные сообщения, и снова привел лифт в движение, искренне надеясь, что внизу их не ждут люди Камиллы Белькур.


	14. Chapter 14

Покинуть «Дюморт» удалось без проблем, правда в процессе команда лишилась Саймона, который слишком увлекся отвлеканием Рафаэля, и Джейса и Клэри, которые все же ответили на двадцатый звонок Лайтвуда и сказали, что все у них в порядке, хотя по уставшим голосам Алек мог предположить, что за ними была погоня и ребятам пришлось побегать, чтобы спасти собственную шкуру.

Магнуса, по настоянию Катарины, доставили в его же квартиру — чтобы привести мага в чувство, ей могли понадобится различные ингредиенты, которые там находились. Пока девушка в буквальном смысле колдовала на кухне, смешивая не очень приятно пахнущее зелье, Алек уложил Бейна в постель, некоторое время размышляя, стоит ли его раздевать или лучше пожалеть свой молодой организм и богатую фантазию. В итоге Бейн отправился в кровать лишившись только обуви, а детектив занял кресло неподалеку.

Маг не приходил в сознание и лишь заверения Катарины удерживали Лайтвуда от того, чтобы вызвать скорую.

— Ему не помогут обычные врачи, — вздыхала Лосс, каждый раз, когда Алек открывал рот и произносил одну из вариаций фразы: «Ему надо к врачу». — Они сделают только хуже. Запасись терпением, Алек, до завтра он поправится.

Алек вздыхал в ответ, наблюдая, как Катарина поит Магнуса отвратительной зеленоватой жижей и терпел. Терпел минут десять, а затем вновь начинал ерзать на месте и пытаться набрать номер скорой помощи.

— Можешь пойти домой, я за ним присмотрю, — Лосс слегка коснулась плеча Лайтвуда, который опустив голову на спинку кресла, успел задремать. — Ты не обязан здесь сидеть, ты и так много для него сделал.

— Нет, я хочу быть здесь, когда он проснется. Я обязан извиниться.

— Как скажешь, — Катарина улыбнулась скорее своей мысли, чем Алеку и вышла в гостиную, оставив детектива наедине с магом.

Лайтвуд пересел поближе к кровати Магнуса и посмотрел на бледное лицо, которое освещала лишь тусклая настольная лампа — за окном уже давно было темно. Наверное, сейчас, когда Алек едва не потерял его, было самое время спросить себя, что он чувствовал к Бейну. Можно ли влюбиться за такой короткий срок? Как узнать, что то чувство, которое заставило тебя подвергнуть жизни всех своих друзей и близких опасности, и есть любовь? Как узнать, сильна ли она, если от мысли, что в твоей жизни не станет этого порой странного и весьма необычного человека, хочется биться головой об стену? Протянув руку к постели мага, Алек провел пальцами по тыльной стороне ладони Магнуса. Кожа была гладкой и прохладной, неживой, и вызывала не самые приятные ассоциации, но Лайтвуд все же не хотел разрывать тот контакт, что был между ними. Осторожно переплетая пальцы, он уткнулся лбом в край постели.

— Я должен был поверить тебе, Магнус. Если бы я поверил, ты бы не пошел в это ужасное место и сейчас не лежал бы при смерти, — на одном дыхании выпалил Алек, понимая, что его никто не услышит. — Если с тобой что-то случится…

— Ничего со мной не случится, сладкий, — хриплый голос мага застал Алека врасплох, и он подскочил на месте. — Все в порядке, все будет хорошо, — прошептал Магнус, слегка сжимая пальцы Алека в ответ, — не волнуйся.

— Зачем ты пошел туда? — из двух вариантов реакции на пробуждение мага, Алек выбрал отнюдь не жаркие объятья, а строгий, но смущенный тон детектива. — Ты мог умереть.

— Я нашел картины, — Магнус попытался оправдать свой опрометчивый поступок, но Лайтвуд оборвал его на полуслове.

— К черту картины, к черту работу, к черту все, Магнус. Ничего не имело бы значения, если…

— Александр, я снял защитное заклинание, полиция сможет обыскать «Дюморт», — настала очередь Бейна прерывать Алека. — Я не смог бы этого сделать снаружи.

Удивленно вскинув брови, детектив некоторое время переваривал полученную информацию. Как за несколько дней его мир из понятного и обычного превратился в то, что его мозг был не в силах осознать? Лайтвуд с трудом мог принять факт, что до сих пор он не видел и части реальной картины, и в мире, где многое, если не все, решает магия, вся его жизнь значила не больше, чем возня в песочнице. И чтобы продолжать жить в этом новом для него мире, было необходимо перестроить все свое восприятие, знание, абсолютно все.

— А они не могут все вернуть так, как… — попытался он мыслить в соответствии с новыми знаниями, — как было? — взмахнув руками и изображая нечто магическое — по его мнению, спросил Алек. — Это ведь так работает?

Сколько всего он не знал, не понимал, и ему предстояло познать и вникнуть, сложно было даже представить, но, если он начнет работать вместе с Магнусом, с новыми знаниями он сможет добиться огромных успехов. И дело даже не в достижениях и карьерной лестнице, а в том, что он сможет предотвратить и расследовать массу дел, восстановив справедливость. Или даже открыть собственно детективное агентство «Лайтвуд и Бейн». Как ни крути, в будущем он себя видел только рядом с одним конкретным магом, хотя даже не был уверен, как тот относится к нему.

— Для этого понадобится некоторое время, но ты прав, — вздохнул маг, возвращая Алека в настоящее, — лучше не тянуть. Который сейчас час? — спросил он, бросая взгляд в сторону темного окна.

— Десять вечера, или около того, — у Лайтвуда не было ни малейшего желания расцеплять руки и доставать телефон.

— Лучше это сделать до полуночи, — Магнус попытался сесть, но все еще был слишком слаб. — Ты иди, со мной все будет в порядке. Нельзя упускать такой шанс, — добавил он, видя, что Алек сомневается. — Иначе все, что я сделал, будет напрасным.

В словах Магнуса была своя доля правды. Если Алек сейчас не возьмет себя в руки и не займется делом, и позже в «Дюморт» восстановят защитное — или скрывающее, детектив все еще не особо видел в этом разницу, — заклинание, то повторно он туда Бейна не отпустит, а значит картины можно будет считать пропавшими, а мерзкую Камиллу — победительницей в этой войне.

— Я позову Катарину. Да, она здесь, — поднявшись, ответил Алек на немой вопрос Магнуса и, немного замешкавшись, все же склонился и оставил легкий поцелуй на губах мага, вызывая у того едва заметную улыбку. — Я постараюсь вернуться как можно скорее.

— Я буду ждать, Александр, — взглядом провожая удаляющуюся фигуру, пробормотал Магнус и прикрыл глаза, позволяя себе расслабиться.


	15. Chapter 15

Дозвониться до Старквезера и выбить ордер на обыск злосчастного отеля оказалось едва ли не самым сложным. Детектив утверждал, что у него были неопровержимые улики и информация от достоверного источника, а капитан продолжал сомневаться, боясь испортить свое расследование. В конце концов, Алек не выдержал и заявил, что так или иначе пойдет в «Дюморт» и лучше ему все же иметь законные основания, когда он найдет картины.

— Хорошо, но, если картин там не окажется, ты уволен, — сдался Ходж, ставя росчерк на листе бумаги, который заранее подготовил детектив, прежде чем заявиться на порог дома начальника.

Закатив глаза, Лайтвуд практически вырвал ордер из рук капитана и, вызванивая Лидию, помчался к машине.

Дальше все происходило по привычной схеме, которая ничем не отличалась от множества раз, когда Алек исполнял свою работу и задерживал подозреваемых, устраивал обыск и забирал вещественные доказательства с места их хранения. На время Лайтвуд даже забыл, что дело совершенно необычное, что теперь он обладает знаниями, которые выходят за рамки понимания обычных людей, что ему еще придется объяснять все это в официальных документах. Единственное, что напомнило ему о специфике преступления — удивленные глаза Камиллы Белькур, которая никак не могла понять, как «слепая» полиция Нью-Йорка смогла разглядеть скрытые чарами тайники. К слову, помимо картин, в отеле были найдены и другие ценности, которые были в розыске по всему миру.

Вернуться к Магнусу получилось далеко за полночь. По идее, Алек должен был остаться в участке и заняться бумажной работой, но без консультации мага справиться с ней не представлялось возможным, и именно поэтому Лайтвуд не дождавшись рассвета, влетел в лофт Бейна, а не потому, что ему не терпелось его увидеть.

К счастью, тот не спал, иначе Алек не избежал бы очередной неловкости. Маг чувствовал себя гораздо лучше, хоть и выглядел бледным и уставшим. Удобно устроившись на высоких подушках, он, видимо, размышлял о чем-то своем, но стоило детективу появиться в дверном проеме, лица Магнуса озарила улыбка.

— Как все прошло? — маг жестом пригласил Алека сесть, хотя тот и не собирался ждать приглашения — и без того было видно, что ему здесь рады.

— Отлично. Белькур в шоке, капитан в восторге, весь отдел ликует, — лицо и самого Лайтвуда сияло, хотя после долгого дня на нем были заметны следы усталости. — Только есть одна проблема, — осторожно добавил он, но заметив взволнованный взгляд Магнуса, поспешил его успокоить, накрывая руку мага своей. — Ничего страшного, я всего лишь не знаю, как всё это безумие описать на бумаге.

— Магию упоминать не стоит, я так понимаю? — усмехнулся Бейн.

— Увы, — Алек вздохнул и сжал пальцы мага, вспомнив, что он так и не извинился. — Магнус, я должен попросить прощения, за всё, что тебе наговорил, за то, что не поверил, за…

— Александр, — ласково позвал маг, прервав пламенную речь детектива, — я и сам виноват. Ты не был обязан мне верить. Да, Катарина дала ясно понять, что я идиот, — после небольшой паузы, вызванной недоумением Алека, недовольно пробурчал он, словно ребёнок, сознавшийся, что съел десерт до обеда.

— Мы оба идиоты, раз уж на то пошло, — Лайтвуд расплылся в улыбке. — И еще я должен тебе свидание. Надеюсь ты не передумал?

Магнус вздохнул, заставляя сердце Алека пропустить пару ударов. Что, если маг решил, будто свидание не имеет смысла? Что, если Алек ему больше не нравится? Может быть, Бейн лучше рассмотрел детектива-тугодума и решил, что тот ему не подходит?

— Александр, ради свидания я полез в логово дракона, даже не думай, что сможешь от меня избавиться.

Алек почувствовал, как кровь прилила к лицу, будто он был юной школьницей, которой вдруг выказал знаки внимания самый красивый старшеклассник.

— Надеюсь, что не смогу, — не скрывая счастливой улыбки, пробормотал Алек, понимая, что они оба сейчас звучат слишком приторно для двух взрослых мужчин. — Магнус, — прочищая горло и пытаясь избавиться от своеобразного слащавого морока, начал он, — давай пока вернемся к делу.

— Как скажешь, — вздохнул маг, так же, как и Алек, неохотно приступая к рассказу. — Картин в галереях не было задолго до того, как они «растворялись в воздухе». На каком-то этапе — это нам предстоит еще выяснить, их меняли на иллюзорные, созданные магическим образом проекции. Но через некоторое время магия истощалась, и иллюзия исчезала, оставляя после себя пустое место. В это время грабители были очень далеко и им ничего не угрожало. И, как я и говорил, мои барьеры разрушили чары, заставляя «картину» испариться раньше времени.

— Мы можем сказать, что подделки были сделаны специальными красками, которые со временем исчезают? — нахмурился Алек, перебирая в голове возможные варианты для официальной версии, которая будет озвучена не только во всех официальных документах, но и в прессе.

— Можем, — Магнус пожал плечами, — не думаю, что Камилла и ее люди станут утверждать, что работали с помощью магии.

Алек кивнул и достал из кармана небольшой блокнот, чтобы свериться с вопросами, которые должен был обсудить с Бейном.

— Ты знаешь что-нибудь о том, как одна из картин оказалась в моем багажнике? — Лайтвуд и сам понимал, что из-за отношений Магнуса с Белькур, его могли подставить, но всё-таки хотел услышать это лично он мага.

— Думаю, они поняли, что я делал в галереях тот вечер и решили от меня избавиться. У нас с Камиллой есть общая история, — нехотя добавил он, отводя взгляд.

— Она сказала, что вы помолвлены, — мрачно произнес Алек, не желая вспоминать те эмоции, которые ощутил, услышав новость. — Я знаю, что это не так, но всё же, — решив дать возможность Магнусу самому решить, стоит ли рассказывать эту историю, детектив замолчал и уткнулся невидящим взглядом в блокнот.

— Мы были помолвлены лет семь или восемь назад. До того, как я узнал, чем она занимается и для чего ей нужен ручной маг, — выделив интонацией последние слова, Бейн брезгливо поморщился. — Она хотела выйти замуж за мага, который покрывал бы ее грязные делишки и которому ей не пришлось бы платить за услуги. Как ты понимаешь, я разорвал помолвку в тот же день, как всё раскрылось. Я любил её, — грустно добавил он, — но всё, что между нами было, давно в прошлом.

В данный момент Алек не сомневался в искренности Магнуса, не после всего, что он видел своими глазами, не после того, что Камилла с ним сделала.

— И еще, — спохватился Лайтвуд, нарушая повисшую тишину, — я сказал Старквезеру, что у меня есть информация о нахождении картин. Наверное, стоит указать тебя анонимным источником, чтобы избежать ненужных вопросов, на которые ты всё равно не сможешь ответить честно, верно?

— Как пожелаешь, — кажется, Магнус был согласен на любое предложение Алека, или он слишком устал, чтобы спорить.

Заметив состояние мага, детектив убрал блокнот. С важными вопросами они разобрались, всё остальное могло подождать выздоровления Магнуса.

— Я, наверное, пойду, — Алека и самого клонило в сон, — тебе надо отдыхать и набираться сил перед свиданием, — фраза прозвучала двусмысленно, заставляя детектива в очередной раз залиться краской. — Я не это имел в виду, — пробормотал он, поднимаясь со стула. — И кстати, всё хотел спросить: откуда ты знаешь Ходжа?

— Я знаком с Джослин Фрей, — Магнус не горел желанием делиться информацией.

— Фрей? Как Клэри?

— Мать Клэри, она тоже криминалист, но в другом отделе. Иногда обращается ко мне за советом. Возможно, я видел тебя некоторое время назад возле участка, возможно, я слышал, что вы расследуете связанное с магией дело, возможно, я случайно узнал, что очаровательному детективу нужна моя помощь, — отводя взгляд, с присущим ему кокетством, продолжим маг, хотя Алек уже готов был принять простую версию со знакомством с Фрей-старшей. — Я уговорил Джослин посоветовать мои услуги этому вашему Ходжу.

— Вот как, — Алек вновь опустился на стул и задумчиво запустил руку в и без того разлохмаченную шевелюру. — Спасибо?

— Пожалуйста? — повторил его интонацию Магнус и, протянув руку, коснулся руки Алека. — Тебе обязательно уходить? Просто сон, ничего больше, — в ответ на удивленный взгляд маг вскинул руки в примирительном жесте, — мой диван в твоем распоряжении. Да и кровать достаточно велика, чтобы даже ни разу не встретиться до утра.

— Кровать мне нравится больше, — признался Алек, — но я лягу на диване. Не хочу тебе мешать.

Магнус не стал спорить, лишь развел руками. Они оба понимали, что какой большой бы ни была кровать, они бы обязательно встретились, и вряд ли ограничились «просто сном», а магу активность была противопоказана. Да и ни одному из них не хотелось иметь дело со строгой Катариной, которая обещала навестить утром и проверить самочувствие больного.

— В другой раз, — улыбнулся Магнус.

— В другой раз, — с улыбкой согласился Алек, покидая спальню и надеясь урвать пару часов сна до рассвета. Кажется, жизнь наконец налаживалась.


	16. Эпилог

Неделя. Целая неделя прошла с той ночи, когда Магнус в последний раз видел Александра в своей спальне. В тот момент казалось, что всё отлично, что теперь уж точно не будет никаких препятствий для более близких отношений, чем совместная работа над преступлением года, если не века. Проснувшись лишь к полудню, когда солнце соизволило заглянуть в окно спальни, Магнус не спешил открывать глаза, наслаждаясь воспоминаниями об откровенном разговоре и предвкушением скорой встречи. Странно, что в его возрасте в животе всё ещё могут порхать бабочки, а улыбка не покидать губ.

К тому моменту, когда Магнус наконец выбрался из постели, Алека в лофте уже не было. На диване, на котором должен был спать детектив, в беспечной позе храпел Председатель Мяо, всем своим видом показывая, что он здесь уже давно. Бабочки пропали так же внезапно, как и появились, не забывая прихватить с собой идиотскую влюбленную улыбку. Осторожно присев на край дивана, чтобы не потревожить кота, маг взял подушку и уткнулся в неё носом, надеясь уловить оставшийся на ней запах Александра. Нет, разумеется, Магнус понимал, что Алек не исчез навсегда, что он хоть не позвонит и не напишет, потому как Бейн потерял свой телефон во время недавних приключений, но может быть зайдет проведать, только это томительное ожидание изрядно портило настроение.

Прошла неделя. Долгая, томительная неделя, которую Магнус провел в одиночестве — не считая пары визитов Катарины, которая приходила проведать его и занести весточку от Алека, погрязшего в работе и просившего извиниться перед магом за внезапное исчезновение. Магнус и сам мог наведаться в участок, но если Александр был слишком занят, то любой визит стал бы помехой его работе, а значит оставалось только ждать.

Робкий, нерешительный стук в дверь нарушил привычную тишину квартиры Бейна. Одно движение руки могло впустить позднего гостя, но, не сомневаясь, кого он увидит на пороге, Магнус поспешил сам открыть как всегда незапертую дверь. Александр — конечно, это был он — стоял, прислонившись спиной к стене рядом с массивной дверью и смотрел невидящим взглядом куда-то вперед.

— Мне предложили повышение, — тон, которым он произнес фразу, никак не сочетался с ее содержанием, — но я отказался. Нечестно идти вперед, имея преимущество в виде магии.

Не совсем то, чего ожидал Магнус, но, если он надеялся на отношения с этим великолепием, то должен был оставить свои ожидания и иллюзии позади и принять Александра таким, каким он был, принять его мечты, понять, что сейчас одна из них разбилась о неожиданное препятствие, и Лайтвуд имеет полное право грустить. К тому же, Алек пришел именно к нему со своей печалью, не к сестре, не к брату, не к подруге, которых он знал в сотни раз дольше, чем мага, в какой-то мере виновного в его провале. Это многое значило.

— Не стой на пороге, Александр, — Магнус ободряюще улыбнулся, хотя вышло, честно говоря, не очень, и, взяв гостя под руку, завел внутрь. — Выпьешь что-нибудь? — не сомневаясь в положительном ответе, маг проводил Алека в гостиную и поспешил к мини-бару, вполне обоснованно предполагая, что в состоянии детектива отличным решением будет напиток покрепче.

— Старквезер взбесился, — приняв бокал виски из рук Магнуса и сделав небольшой глоток, Алек продолжил рассказ. — Попытался узнать у меня причину, но что я мог ему сказать? –пожав плечами, он посмотрел на устроившегося рядом Магнуса. — Сказал, что не заслуживаю повышения, что один бы не справился. В общем, он меня уволил, — едва слышно добавил он после небольшой паузы. — Ему не нужны неуверенные в себе сотрудники, которые не стремятся идти вперед. Которые не принимают свои заслуги или, — Алек закатил глаза, — правда способны на достижения только с чьей-то помощью.

— Он идиот, — Магнус недовольно фыркнул, стоило Алеку замолчать. — Ты можешь что-то с этим сделать? Обжаловать, подать в суд? — неопределенно взмахнув рукой, спросил он. — Должно же быть хоть что-то?

— Ничего, — усмехнулся Алек, протягивая руку и переплетая пальцы с пальцами Магнуса. — Но мне даже не жаль. Единственное, о чем я сожалею, что всю неделю ковырялся в бумагах, не оставив себе времени на то, чего я действительно хотел.

— И чего же ты хотел?

По взгляду Алека не сложно было понять, что он имел в виду, но Магнус предпочел услышать это прямым текстом.

— Прийти к тебе. Вернуть долг.

— Разве ты мне что-то должен? — Магнус непонимающе нахмурился, перебирая в памяти все моменты, когда он мог что-либо одолжить уже бывшему детективу.

— Свидание, — губы Алека растянулись в широкой улыбке. — Если ты всё ещё хочешь со мной встречаться. Я хотел сказать, сходить на свидание, — он поспешил исправить вырвавшуюся фразу, но указательный палец Магнуса, коснувшийся его губ, заставил Алека замолчать и вновь расплыться в улыбке.

— Я всё ещё хочу с тобой встречаться, Александр. Одним свиданием ты от меня не отделаешься, — многозначительно вскинув брови, добавил маг. — Даже не надейся.

— Я боялся, что ты мне откажешь, — Алек отвел взгляд, продолжая едва заметно улыбаться. От прежней печали не осталось и следа, будто не он минутами раннее рассказывал об увольнении.

— И из-за этого ты был таким убитым? — Магнус нахмурился, когда Алек кивнул в ответ. — Тебя не беспокоит то, что у тебя нет работы?

— Я и так думал о том, чтобы уйти, — признался он, в очередной раз удивляя Магнуса. — Но сам бы, наверное, никогда не решился. Открою детективное агентство, буду раскрывать необычные дела. Я надеялся, что ты ко мне присоединишься.

— С одним условием, — промурлыкал Магнус, замечая, как напрягся Алек. — Я выбираю декор для офиса.

— Но…

Времени на возражение у Алека не осталось. В следующее мгновение его губ коснулось дыхание Магнуса, заставляя позабыть обо всех проблемах и неприятностях. И пусть в его кабинете будет лимонное кресло — разве детали имеют значение, когда рядом находится любимый человек?


End file.
